Taking Care Of You
by Xeidiz
Summary: [CAP 4 x fin!] Hermione tiene amnesia, y Draco tiene que cuidarla, volviéndole a enseñar todo: desde hacer una cama hasta aprender a ser un auror. Y, quizá, unas cuantas lecciones sobre el amor. [DHr]
1. Introducción

****

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J.K Rowling, a la Warner y a otras compañías. Solo la presente historia me pertenece. 

****

~~Taking Care Of You.~~

La chica estaba recostada en una de las tantas camillas del hospital San Mungo, y sentía como el mundo le daba vueltas. Las personas se congregaban misteriosamente en su habitación (que en realidad debía compartir con otras tantas personas) y ella se preguntaba el por qué de tanto alboroto. Después de todo, ella no era una persona importante, y si lo era no lo recordaba. Llevaba unos diez minutos despierta, pero no había querido abrir los ojos y delatar que había vuelto a un estado de conciencia. Y eso porque no recordaba absolutamente nada de nada. Sentía muchas personas alrededor suyo, algunas se acercaban más que otras a su cama, le tocaban la frente o los labios, y decían unas cuantas palabras que ella no podía comprender. Otras mantenían una distancia más prudente, pero la chica pudo sentir que las todas las personas, sin excepción, parecían mantener un ambiente de tensión y preocupación. 

Escuchaba todas las voces que se oían alrededor suyo, pero no podía identificar ninguna. Y estaba bastante asustada, porque tampoco recordaba quién era ella. Solo sabía que estaba tendida en una camilla, y que tenía un dolor de cabeza demasiado fulminante como para intentar recordar quién era: así que no se preocupó mucho por ese asunto, ni tampoco por intentar descubrir quienes eran los que estaban tan preocupados por ella. 

Se pasó otros diez minutos así, tendida, con los ojos cerrados y aparentando estar dormida. Pero tenía demasiadas preguntas en su mente como para volver a quedarse dormida, y al fin abrió los ojos, haciendo que las personas que estaban a su alrededor emitieran diversos ruidos de sorpresa. 

- ¡Hermione! – sintió que gritaba un chico pelirrojo, alto y fornido – 

Ella parpadeó, mirándolo unos segundos. El chico se le hacía familiar, pero no podía recordar quién era. _'¿Hermione?'_ pensó ella. _'¿Es así como me llamo?' _ Era frustrante no recordar cómo se llamaba. Era frustrante no recordar todo lo que pudiera haber vivido antes de lo que estaba viviendo ahora. 

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Granger? – preguntó una preocupada mujer, con el pelo tomado en un apretado rodete que a la chica hasta le causó gracia – - Minerva, de verdad creo que no es necesario hacer ese tipo de absurdas preguntas. Es obvio que la chica no se encuentra bien – le dijo un hombre de pelo grasiento a la mujer, que aparentemente se llamaba Minerva, de una forma que a ésta no le causó ninguna gracia – - Creo que sé perfectamente lo que hago – le comentó fríamente al hombre – 

La chica estaba perdiendo la paciencia con esas dos personas, así que volteó a otros rincones de la habitación. Tenía la esperanza de reconocer a alguien, pero tuvo que conformarse con admitir que realmente no recordaba nada ni nadie. Un hombre de gran barba larga la miraba fijamente a través de sus lentes medialuna, detrás de los cuales se hallaban dos pequeños pero sabios ojos azules. 

- ¿Tiene algo que decir, señorita Granger? – le preguntó el anciano – 

A la chica le pareció que era lo más sabio que había oído desde que había abierto los ojos. Era prácticamente el único en la habitación que no la miraba con asombro o curiosidad, como si ella fuera una exhibición. Excepto, tal vez, por un joven rubio y de ojos grises, que se hallaba sumido en lo que parecía una importante reflexión, en un rincón oscuro de la habitación. 

- ¿Quién soy? – planteó la chica. 

La reacción de todos los congregados no era precisamente lo que ella esperaba. Todos, ésta vez sin excepción, se sobresaltaron de sobremanera, y una joven pelirroja comenzó a sollozar, siendo calmada por un hombre de alborotado pelo negro, ojos verdes. 

El rubio también se sobresaltó, mirándola a los ojos de una manera diferente a la que los demás le habían dado. La chica sintió en sus ojos grises algo parecido, tal vez, al desprecio, pero en un instante tuvo que desechar esa idea porque el rubio había tornado su mirada a una mirada un tanto tierna. A la chica le pareció que ese era un chico agradable, y sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco. 

Sacó sus ojos de encima del rubio, y se volvió a los demás, para volver a plantear su pregunta. 

- ¿Quién soy? 

Ellos se miraron unos a otros, confundidos. El anciano de la barba y lentes medialuna decidió tomar la palabra: 

- Intenta primero hacer un esfuerzo para recordarlo tú misma, Hermione. 

La chica se restregó los ojos, irritada. ¿Recordar? No podía recordar nada. Tal vez el anciano no era tan sabio como ella creía. 

- No puedo. Y no deseo que sientan compasión alguna por mí, porque no sé quienes son, y no quiero sentir compasión de desconocidos – dijo ella, fría – 

La chica sintió algo así como una risita proveniente del rubio. 

- Dumbledore, creo que ella no amaneció de un muy buen humor – habló por fin – - Tienes razón, Draco. - Malfoy para usted, señor – le dijo él – - Como sea. ¿Quién quiere contarle su vida a la señorita Granger? 

El pelirrojo carraspeó. 

- ¿Usted, Weasley? - Si no tiene incovenientes, Dumbledore. – dijo el pelirrojo. – 

Hermione pudo percibir perfectamente el miedo y la tristeza en la voz del pelirrojo. Se preguntó quién habría sido él, en la vida anterior de ella. 

- Ninguno. 

La habitación quedó en silencio. La chica seguía sintiéndose incómoda y con miedo. No conocía a nadie allí, y era incómodo admitir que esas personas sí la conocían. Mientras el pelirrojo se sobaba las manos, nervioso, acertando a encontrar una palabra para comenzar, la chica miró las otras camas que había en la habitación. No se podía ver a los ocupantes, ya que cada cama tenía doseles blancos de plástico, dejando a cada paciente con su propia intimidad. Se dio cuenta que su cama también tenía doseles, pero obviamente éstos estaban corridos. 

- Bueno – comenzó el pelirrojo, intentando captar la mirada esquiva de Hermione – - ¿Y? – preguntó ella, ésta vez de una manera que delató su inseguridad. Toda su frialdad había sido reemplazada por un ataque de pánico. ¡¿Cómo no podía recordar su propia identidad?!– - Tu nombre es Hermione Granger, y eres una bruja. Estudiaste en el Colegio para Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, y te graduaste hace tres años. En éstos tres últimos años has trabajado como auror para el Ministerio de Magia… - ¿Cuántos años tengo? – interrumpió ella - ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de mi vida? - 21 años. Sufriste un accidente mientras trabajabas como auror, y te trasladaron al Hospital San Mungo. Has estado dos días y medio inconciente, y, por lo visto, sufres de amnesia. - ¿Amnesia? - No recuerdas nada, ¿verdad? Eso es amnesia. - Ah. ¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Quiénes son todos éstos que me miran como si yo fuera la atracción principal de alguna feria de bajo presupuesto? 

El rubio volvió a reírse por lo bajo. 

- Quienquiera que seas, no creo que esto sea gracioso – le reprendió la chica, fulminándolo con la mirada –. ¿Por lo menos se puede saber quién demonios eres? - Draco Malfoy. Nunca pensé que iba a tener que escucharte a ti levantándome la voz a mí, Granger – sonrió el rubio –. 

La chica solo dio un bufido. 

- ¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó al pelirrojo – - Ron Weasley. - ¿Quién eres en mi vida? - Tu amigo. Junto con Harry, Harry Potter – y señaló al chico de pelo alborotado, que abrazaba a una pelirroja de ojos rojos – - ¿Y ella quién es? – dijo la chica, señalando a la pelirroja – - Ginny. Ginny Weasley, mi hermana. - ¿Era mi amiga? - Sí, soy tu amiga – dijo la pelirroja, dirigiéndose a la chica. – - Y ese rubio, ¿era mi amigo? 

Ron prefirió no contestar, y Harry y Ginny prefierieron seguir su ejemplo. 

- Digamos que no nacimos para serlo, Granger. – dijo diplomáticamente Draco – - Veo. ¿Quiénes son todos ustedes? – dijo, dirigiéndose a las demás personas, que no se habían presentado – - Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, un gusto volver a conocerte, Hermione – le estrechó la mano el anciano – - Un gusto también – dijo Hermione, pensando lo contrario – - Soy Severus Snape, quien fue tu profesor de pociones en Hogwarts – dijo Snape, manteniéndose a una distancia considerable de la chica – - Veo que tampoco nacimos para ser amigos – adivinó la chica – - Un profesor siempre será un profesor, y un alumno siempre será un alumno, téngalo bien claro, señorita Granger – dijo la mujer del rodete –. Y yo era tu jefa de casa, Minerva McGonnagall. 

Hermione asintió. Luego sintió dentro de sí una pregunta que nadie le había respondido aún. 

- ¿Y mis padres? 

Ésta vez nadie quiso responderle a la muchacha. La habitación se quedó en silencio, y varios carraspearon.

Hermione carraspeó. 

- ¿Y? 

El rubio la volvió a mirar con la misma mirada tierna del principio. 

- Tus padres murieron, Granger. - ¿Murieron? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Cómo eran? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada, mierda? 

La chica sintió que todo volvía a darle vueltas. ¿Por qué todos podían recordar quienes eran, y por qué ella no podía? ¿Auror, Hogwarts, bruja, pociones…? ¿Hermione…Granger? 

- Los mató…los mató…los mató el Innombrable – dijo la pelirroja, volviendo a dar unos grititos de tristeza – - ¿Quién es el Innombrable? - Eso es tema para otra ocasión – dijo el anciano, levantándose de su asiento (una vieja silla cercana a su cama). – Creo que tú debes descansar, y nosotros debemos volver a nuestras ocupaciones. El tiempo pasará, Hermione, y confío en que volverás a recordar todo lo que algún día llenó tu memoria. 

Hermione no deseaba quedarse sola, pero tuvo que aceptar. Cada persona se acercó y se despidió de ella, algunos abrazándola de una manera que a ella le pareció hostigante (fue el caso del chico de pelo alborotado y el de la pelirroja), y otros de una manera formal y fría (como Snape y McGonnagall). Cuando todos ya se habían ido, el rubio seguía aún en su rincón oscuro, sumido en sus pensamientos. 

- Óyeme, ¿no piensas irte? – le preguntó la chica – - No, Granger. Tenemos que hablar. - ¿Hablar? Mira, cabeza de chorlito, en éste momento no recuerdo nada de lo que pude haber sido, así que desearía que te fueras en éste mismo instante de mi cuarto. - Yo sé quien es el Innombrable. - ¿Y? Puedo enterarme por medio de cualquier otra persona quién es el Innombrable. - Sí. Pero ningún idiota de todos los demás que estaban aquí conoce tan bien al Innombrable como yo lo conocí. 

La chica volvió a dar un bufido, ésta vez de resignación. 

- Está bien. Quédate y cuéntame. 

El chico se sentó en el borde de la cama de Hermione, y comenzó a contarle la historia de un poderoso mago que había querido dominar el mundo mágico y luego el muggle (_'¿Qué mierda es muggle?'_), llamado Voldemort. 

~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-*~

¿Qué les pareció?

Bueno, espero k les haya gustado, esto es mas k nada un capi de introduccion, porque aki no hay nada de accion ni menos romance ¬¬, lo sé…, pero espero sus ReVieWs pa' inspirarme y seguir con la historia ^^

Besotes

Xeidiz


	2. A New GirL

****

Disclaimer: Los personajes, a mi muuuy pesar, no me pertenecen: pertenecen a Rowling (su genial creadora) y a la Warner (y tb a otras compañías). Solo la presente historia me pertenece ^^

**__**

~~Taking Care Of You~~

**__**

Capítulo uno: New Girl. 

Hermione se encontraba boquiabierta, escuchando al muchacho hablar. Cuando éste terminó, la chica parpadeó unas cuantas veces sin querer decir alguna palabra. 

- ¿Quieres decir…quieres decir que él mató a mis padres? ¿Así…así de fácil? – tartamudeó – - Sí, Granger. Siempre fuiste una mujer fuerte, que asumió las dificultades de la vida de una forma valiente y espero que ahora no te des a ti misma una mala reputación. 

La chica tragó saliva con dificultad. ¿Una mujer fuerte? Tal vez sí, tal vez _había sido _una mujer fuerte, pero la parecía demasiado imposible tragarse ahora las lágrimas, después de todas las tragedias que había escuchado. Era cierto que no recordaba a sus padres en éstos momentos, pero _eran sus padres_, los que la engendraron, los que la cuidaron, los que la amaron, los que le brindaron un hogar… Y ellos habían muerto a manos de un mago que simplemente había querido dominar el mundo. 

- ¿Quieres un pañuelo? – el rubio le había tendido un pañuelo de papel, mientras la miraba otra vez con esa mirada de ternura – 

La chica no lo aceptó, y movió las manos alejando el pañuelo de ella. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero ni pensaba llorar enfrente de un desconocido. Después de todo, ahora que tenía "anmesia", o como se llamara, nadie la parecía conocido. Se sentía sola en el mundo, y no iba a humillarse de esa forma, llorando para ser el espectáculo de aquel rubio que la miraba de esa forma. 

- ¿Puedes dejarme sola? – le ordenó, más que preguntó, la muchacha, en un tono que no tenía nada de amistoso – 

El chico la miró desconcertado unos segundos, pero luego dio un suspiro y se levantó de la cama de la chica, para dejarla sola: 

- No te parezcas tanto a mí, Granger – le dijo, sonriendo de una forma maliciosa y que le ponía los pelos de punta a Hermione – 

Ésta vez la chica lo miró desconcertada, pero Draco ya había hecho lo que ella le había pedido, y ella tuvo que conformarse con mirar unos segundos la puerta por la que el rubio chico había desaparecido, pensando en todo lo que le había pasado últimamente. 

Hermione…Granger. "Fuiste una mujer fuerte" "Una auror" "Una bruja" "La primera en tu clase" "Una total sabelotodo"…, las descripciones de su antigua identidad le llenaban la cabeza, torturándola. Parecía ser que la antigua Hermione le había dejado la vara demasiado alta a la nueva Hermione que, para ser precisos, ya no recordaba ni un solo conjuro, ni una sola poción…y menos el nombre de algún individuo. "No te des una mala reputación" le había dicho el rubio ("Draco se llamaba"). 

¿Una mala reputación? Era bastante difícil saber cómo darle una buena reputación a la antigua Hermione, porque la nueva Hermione no sabía nada de nada. No sabía como habría actuado la antigua Hermione en diversas situaciones, y esto era lo que más la incomodaba. 

¿Cómo pretender que conocía a todas aquellas personas, si en realidad no sabía con quienes estaba hablando? ¿Cómo corresponderle al afecto que los demás le demostraban? 

Era mucho pedir para la pobre Hermione. Y recordar los trágicos incidentes que Draco le había contado, no hacía más que empeorarlo. En cierta forma, ella le tenía cierto miedo a ese tal Draco, pues éste le había confesado que había estado un tiempo a los servicios de Voldemort ("Ja, ¿El _Innombrable_?"). Pero, que había cambiado de opinión, y se había cambiado al 'bando de los buenos'. ¿Y si mentía? ¿Y si era solamente un espía? No…era mejor no pensar en cosas así. No debía ser tan desconfiada. ¿La antigua Hermione hubiera tenido dudas sobre la veracidad de las palabras de Draco Malfoy? Él parecía una persona muy seria y respetable, y seguramente la antigua Hermione Granger habría confiado plenamente en sus palabras. Y, bueno, si la nueva Hermione no estaba en lo correcto, al carajo. Era la nueva Hermione, y haría las cosas a su manera. 

Por lo pronto, lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir: y en eso se concentró, dejando la mente en blanco y cerrando los ojos, implorando al sueño que volviera, porque quería dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que habían estado llenando su mente. 

~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-

Ese día la casa de los Weasley era la casa más triste y lóbrega de toda Inglaterra. Tal vez en otros tiempos se hubieran podido escuchar risas, chillidos de diversión o alegría, comentarios absurdos, infantiles pero divertidos. Pero en esa ocasión nada de eso alegraba el ambiente; el aire se llenaba de tensión y preocupación. 

La familia y el siempre invitado Harry Potter se hallaban comiendo, cada uno en silencio, sumidos profundamente en sus diferentes pensamientos. La monotonía parecía estar adueñándose del lugar: cada uno pinchando sus papas, luego sus carnes, para unos segundos después llenarse con un trago de jugo de calabaza. 

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? – dejó de repente Ron, rompiendo la monotonía – 

Unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. 

- Ella…ella nos trata como si no nos conociera. Como si no supiera todo por lo que juntos pasamos, todas las cosas que hicimos, todas las experiencias que tuvimos que pasar… - Vamos, Ron, no es su culpa – intentó sonreír Fred (cosa que no logró – - Sé bien que no lo es, Fred – dijo Ron, irritado –; pero es injusto. Es injusto que ella haya tenido que perder la memoria, ¿por qué no Draco, por qué no los cerdos de Crabbe, o de Goyle, o la idiotita de Pansy Parkinson? 

El silencio volvió a reinar el comedor de los Weasley. 

- No fue culpa de nadie lo de esa noche, Ron. Nadie lo quiso – se aventuró a decir Harry – - Por supuesto que nadie lo quiso, Harry – dijo de repente de una manera muy agresiva Ron –. Pero es injusto. Es injusto que magos como el Innombrable puedan destrozar así de fácil las vidas de tantas personas. Porque lo que tiene Hermione ahora no se le puede llamar vida, ¿entiendes? ¡Ella no sabe quien és! – terminó gritando Ron, levantándose precipitadamente de su asiento, para correr segundos más tarde al segundo piso, encerrándose en su cuarto con un portazo – 

Arthur y Molly se miraron preocupados. Arthur corrió su silla, como dando a entender que iría a hablar con su hijo menor. 

- No – dijo Ginny, de una forma que sonaba muy decidida –, padre. Mejor deja las cosas como están. Ron tiene…Ron tiene que aceptarlo – se enjuagó una secreta lágrima –, y tiene que aceptarlo solo, tal y como todos debemos hacerlo. Ya no somos niñitos. – se volvió a restregar los ojos, se rascó la frente en un gesto de nerviosismo, hizo ademán de decir otra cosa más, pero se quedó callada, bajando la cabeza. 

Arthur no dijo ninguna palabra, pero corrió la silla, ésta vez acercándola a la mesa, como dando a entender que aceptaba la opinión de su hija. 

~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-

Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape y Minerva McGonnagall se hallaban cenando calladamente en uno de los tantos restoranes de Hogsmeade. Nadie decía una palabra, y cada uno se guardaba sus pensamientos e inquietudes para el final. 

Cuando por fin cada plato se vació, y llegó el mozo con otra botella más de vino ("Un placer muggle que todos los magos debemos aprovechar" según Dumbledore), McGonnagall carraspeó, dando a entender que era hora de ponerse de acuerdo. 

Dumbledore se rascó un poco la cabeza antes de hablar. 

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece a ustedes que es lo mejor? - Obviamente ella no puede seguir con la vida que antes tenía – dijo pausadamente Snape –. Mejor que se olvide del asunto de ser auror, porque un auror con amnesia no sirve ni en Alaska. - Pero ella tiene capacidades mentales innatas, Severus, y creo que eso deberíamos tomarlo en cuenta. – interrumpió Minerva – Ella hizo estudios y esfuerzos enormes para llegar a ser auror, y es simplemente ilógico que le demos la espalda. Si Hermione recuperara la conciencia en éste mismo instante, creo que nos reclamaría por no darle la oportunidad de ejercer lo que ella más quiso. - Es comprensible – comentó Dumbledore – - Es lógico, Albus, lógico – corrigió Minerva – - Como sea – dijo Snape –. Entonces, ¿pretenden arriesgarse a tener un auror que no sabe quien es Voldemort, ahora que él ha perdido fuerzas pero aún sigue teniendo el apoyo incondicional de sus fieles aliados? 

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la siempre imperturbable McGonnagall. No quería recordar que Voldemort había ganado aliados, no quería recordar que toda la comunidad mágica ("y también la muggle") vivía en constante peligro de ser atacada por Voldemort, por los mortífagos, o por los dementores (que se habían aliado con el Innombrable). Era una suerte, ahora que lo pensaba, tener a Hagrid y a los gigantes de su lado. 

- Creo que debemos darle una oportunidad a Granger, Severus. – dijo tranquilamente McGonnagall – Es todo lo que pienso. - Bien. Acepto tu proposición, Minerva – dijo Dumbledore - ¿Severus? 

Éste titubeó unos momentos. Luego, de mala gana, dijo en entre dientes: 

- Está bien. Pero solo con una condición: si Granger va a volver a aprender a ser un auror, que lo aprenda como Dios manda. - ¿Cuál es tu sugerencia, Severus? - Draco Malfoy, Albus, Draco Malfoy – dijo el hombre de pelo grasiento. – Solo aceptaré que Granger ejerza como auror, si aprende a ser auror con un auror de primera. Me opondré de buena gana si pretenden que Potter o Virginia Weasley sean sus tutores. - ¿Draco Malfoy? – preguntó fríamente Minerva – Mira, sé que fue tu alumno favorito y siempre lo será, pero Malfoy nunca se llevó bien con Hermione Granger. ¿Qué pretendes, entonces? ¿Qué en vez de enseñarle, se coloquen a pelear? - Te equivocas en eso, Minerva – interrumpió Dumbledore –. Yo opino que Draco Malfoy hará un excelente trabajo como tutor de Granger, y sé que él es una persona madura y sabrá sobrellevar las asperezas que pudo haber tenido con Granger. Y ella… ella simplemente no las recordará – rió un poco Dumbledore. Snape y McGonnagall se mantuvieron severos, sin encontrarle la gracia –. Vamos, profesores, deben tomarse esto con una pizca de humor. Ya saben que el medimago dijo que ella no tardaría más de seis meses en recuperar la memoria. - Tal vez eso lo dijo el medimago, pero él no es el más apropiado para decirlo. El hechizo desmemorizador que Voldemort le lanzó a Granger no era uno suave – dijo en tono frío Snape – - Y eso sin contar el golpe en la cabeza que la señorita Granger recibió. No lo sé, Albus, pero creo que esto no es un asunto para nada gracioso. – dijo, también en tono frío, Minerva – Yo no le pronostico a la señorita Granger el que pueda volver a recuperar su memoria. 

Dumbledore asintió, acomodándose las gafas medialuna. 

- Pues…entonces, está decidido, ¿no? Draco Malfoy será el tutor de Granger, pues necesitamos a esa muchachita tan inteligente como una de nuestros aurores. – dijo Dumbledore, medio sonriendo – - Está bien, lo acepto – dijo de mala gana ésta vez McGonnagall – - Y yo también – dijo Snape, sonriendo para sus adentros. Con amnesia o no, Hermione Granger nunca había sido una de sus alumnas favoritas. Tal vez Draco Malfoy podría enseñarle unas cuantas cosas valiosas. – 

~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~

Hermione sintió como una mano se posaba en su frente. Entreabrió los ojos, y se encontró con que una mujer vestida de blanco la observaba. 

- Buenos días, señorita Granger. ¿Cómo amaneció? 

Hermione parpadeó un poco antes de asentir. 

- ¿Tiene hambre? 

Ésta vez Hermione asintió con un poco más de ganas. Después de todo, ¡no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había comido! La mujer, que al parecer era la enfermera, le sonrió dulcemente. Hermione miró a su lado, en su mesita de noche había una bandeja con una comida que olía deliciosamente bien. La mujer la hizo sentarse, le colocó unas cuantas almohadas detrás de la espalda y le colocó la bandeja encima de las piernas. Hermione miró su comida con gusto. 

- Gracias – susurró – - De nada – le sonrió la mujer –. ¿Quieres leer algo mientras comes? - Tal vez – dijo Hermione, masticando un pedazo de pollo ("Esto está endemoniadamente bien") – 

La mujer volvió a sonreír, y sacó de un estante al otro lado de la habitación, unos cuantos ejemplares de _Corazón de Bruja _y _El profeta. _

- Espero que no te aburras. Ahora debo irme. 

Hermione asintió, mientras intentaba tragar un poco de arroz. 

Miró las revistas a su lado. _El Profeta_ tenía como portada una enorme foto de una mujer de enmarañados cabellos que se le hacía demasiado familiar. Miró debajo de la foto en blanco y negro (que se movía, haciendo que la mujer de espeso cabello saludara a Hermione una y otra vez), y leyó algo que la dejó en blanco _"Hermione Granger, importante auror del Ministerio De Magia, fue atacada ayer a las 3 de la madrugada, por el Innombrable y sus Aliados"_

La chica se quedó de una pieza. ¡Era ella!

Dejó de comer y agarró _El Profeta _con fuerza. _"Sigue en A-19"_ decía el periódico. 

~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~

Ronald Weasley estaba sumido en la depresión. 

Los recuerdos se le venían a la mente, torturándolo. Su amiga, su mejor amiga, su única amiga, a quien él admiraba, había sido atacada por el Innombrable. Pero eso no era todo: había quedado con amnesia. Ella no recordaba nada de su pasado, y por tanto no recordaba nada de lo que él pudo haber sido en su vida. 

Ella lo había tratado de una forma fría e insensible que le había dolido demasiado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué la vida no pudo haber continuado, perfecta como era, sin el ataque que Hermione había sufrido hace dos días atrás?

Todo había sido tan hermoso antes del ataque: Hermione, Harry y él se habían graduado, y habían continuado su amistad. Se visitaban frecuentemente, solían salir juntos a comer o a bailar. Ginny se había integrado al trío, ahora que ella tenía cierto 'romance' con Harry. Por su parte, Ron no tenía a nadie especial en mente, pues solo consideraba a Hermione como una amiga. Pero no una amiga cualquiera: una amiga que muchos desearían tener, una amiga que siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarlo, una amiga que nunca se dio por vencida, una amiga en la que se podía confiar, una amiga, amiga de sus amigos. 

Y esa Hermione se había evaporado de la noche a la mañana, esa Hermione ya no existía. Saber que Hermione seguía viva pero no identificaba a sus amigos por sobre sus enemigos, era peor que pensar que Hermione estaba muerta. 

"Espera, no digas eso Ronald Weasley" se reprendió a sí mismo. 

Era solo que no sabía como seguir viviendo sin la ayuda de Hermione, sin el apoyo de Hermione, sin los consejos de Hermione, sin los comentarios de Hermione, sin las peleas de Hermione, sin los conflictos de Hermione, sin los abrazos de Hermione, sin las sonrisas de Hermione, sin la sabiduría de Hermione, y sin Hermione misma. 

Harry y Hermione eran todo para Ron: no iba a soportar vivir sin Hermione – porque la joven que había despertado esa mañana en una camilla del San Mungo no era la Hermione que él tanto apreciaba –, así como no sabría soportar vivir sin Harry, o vivir sin su familia. 

Y sintió de nuevo como los ojos se le humedecían, y una lágrima volvía a asomarse y recorrer su mejilla. 

Era mejor ser fuerte: si Hermione hubiese estado ahí, le habría dicho que lo mejor era ser fuerte y aceptar que las cosas habían cambiado. Tal vez no era la misma Hermione a la que él estaba acostumbrado, pero era Hermione al fin y al cabo. Y no podía abandonar a su amiga ahora, ahora cuando más necesitaba a sus amigos. 

~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~

Hoa!!! =P 

Como estan todos?? bueno, espero k super bien… la verdad es k la inspiracion me llegó seguidito, y pude bajar el segundo capi muxo antes de lo k esperaba (¡un dia despues! Jaja)… asi k espero k lo disfruten, lo hice un poco mas largo, obvio, pk el anterior era solamente de introduccion: ahora se viene la accion d lleno, aunke este capi tambien es mas o menos explikativo (aunke se k aun kedan muxas dudas en sus cabecitas… jeje ^^)

En fin, k no los lateo más… ^.^

Respondo ReVieWs: 

****

Star Ariala: Wow! Me has halagado demasiado… jiji ^^, y no sé komo agradecertelo, pk gracias a ti (y a todos los demas k me mandaron review), pude lograr k la inspiracion llegara a mi cabecita asi d rapido komo para subir este capi un dia despues d haber subido la intro.. ^O^..jeje, en serio, te agradezo demasiado n________n, y espero k este segundo capi sea tambien de tu agrado. Lamento k no hayan muxas escenas draco-herm, pero… ya habrán, ya habrán ^.^ [[un besito]]

****

Melianay: pues… tienes razon, ella esta un poco insensible, pero tienes k comprenderla, mujer ^^… si despertaras de repente en un hospital, rodeada de gente desconocida para ti, te sentirias tan sola en el mundo k no atinarias a corresponder el afecto k te dan, no? Bueno… tal vez mi actitud por lo menos seria parecida a la de hermi, pero en fin, no te preocupes, k en los proximos capis trataré d hacer a una hermione un poco mas dulce – tal como era antes –, te parece? ^^ besote…

****

Ross Malfoy: claro k era introduccion n_______n, no acostumbro a escribir capis tan cortitos, jeje … y aki tienes tu recompensa: he hecho un capi un pokito mas grande, pero como no puedo terminar la historia en un capi.. jeje XD, pues tengo k ir haciendo algunos capis mas cortitos k otros… en fin, espero k este capi te haya gustado y k **porfavor** no hayas kedado con gusto a poko ^^

****

Luna Wood: weno, como te habras dado cuenta he intentado solucionar algunas de tus dudas en este segundo capi, y lamentablemente no te puedo responder todas tus preguntas ahora ^^, pk tienes k esperarte a leer los siguientes capis, ok? ¬¬U.. solo puedo responderte k herm, en su pasado, no tuvo 'compromiso amoroso' con nadie (excepto tal vez por krum.. jiji..pero eso lo verás + tarde)…ahora, sé k te encanta la idea d un DHr … pk… ¡¡¡a mi tb me encanta!!! De hecho, es mi tema favorito pa hacer fics.. jiji.. y no te preocupes, k este fic no es una excepcion a la regla n__n

****

Draco Girl: k bueno k tenga toda tu atencion ^^ (aunke sea de momento ¬¬)..en fin, espero k este capi tb te haya gustado, y k sigas creyendo k tiene buena pinta n_n [[besote]]

Les agradezco a todas sus ReVieWs, y espero k las demas personas se animen y me manden unos cuantos también!! ^^ jiji, se los agradecería muxoooooo ¬¬U

Besitos

Xeidiz


	3. Tutoría y Sensatez

****

Disclaimer: Aunque esté cansada de repetirlo, soy una chica buena ^^, y seguiré las normas: Los personajes no me pertenecen…, sí, bla bla bla.. ¡¡mejor me convierto en una chica mala =D!! A pesar de todo, los personajes siguen sin pertenecerme... ¬¬

**__**

~~ Taking Care Of You ~~

Capítulo dos: _Sensatez. _

Hermione terminó de leer el artículo sobre ella en _El_ _Profeta_, sin saber qué pensar ni decir. 

Era más o menos lo que le había explicado Draco Malfoy, aquel chico rubio. La rabia la invadió por completo al recuerdo de Voldemort, el Innombrable. Era un idiota. Un idiota que ella ansiaba exterminar. 

Y es que Hermione aún no sabía lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser Voldemort, o siquiera los mortífagos. 

Pero era mejor, por el momento, que ella viviera en su pequeña burbuja de inocencia; porque al llegar el momento de aprender a vivir al igual que todos los demás, las cosas se pondrían muy difíciles para Hermione, que aún no lograba forjarse su propia nueva identidad. 

~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~

- ¿QUÉ? – dio un alarido un muy enojado Ron Weasley, soltando el pergamino que sujetaba en las manos – 

Las demás personas que se hallaban en la habitación pegaron un salto por la reacción del pelirrojo. Ginny miró extrañada a Harry, quien le devolvió la misma mirada. George atinó a acercarse y recoger el pergamino que su hermano había botado. Fred, Angelina (ella era su actual novia), Harry y Ginny simplemente esperaron expectantes a que George leyera la carta en voz alta. 

__

"Estimada familia Weasley, estimado señor Potter: 

Mediante el presente me permito comunicarles nuestra alegría al enterarnos que la señorita Hermione Granger será dada de alta mañana por la mañana del Hospital San Mungo, pues así nos ha sido informado mediante el medimago de turno, con el que sostuvimos una conversación sobre la situación de nuestra querida amiga. 

Como es de su conocimiento, la señorita Granger no está en las condiciones propicias para seguir con la vida que tenía antes, ni menos aún para vivir sola en su departamento, tal y como lo hacía antes del inesperado y trágico ataque efectuado días atrás. 

Por tanto, en consejo con los profesores Severus Snape y Minerva McGonnagall, hemos decidido que lo mejor sería conseguirle un tutor a la señorita Granger, un tutor capacitado para volver a enseñarle a ella lo que significa ser una bruja, lo que significa ser un auror, y, en definitiva, cómo sobrevivir en éstos días. 

Después de mucho pensarlo, y sopesar las probabilidades y opciones, hemos decidido que el tutor más capacitado para ésta tarea es el señor Draco Malfoy. Consideren la situación: él es uno de nuestros aurores más destacados, y necesitamos a Hermione Granger como la auror importante que alguna vez fue. ¿Quién mejor que Draco Malfoy para enseñarle el arte de ser un auror, otra vez?

Está también el hecho de un posible ataque que podría ser perpetrado contra la señorita Granger, pues sabemos que el Innombrable, y en especial sus aliados, no descansarán hasta ver menguados nuestros refuerzos, y bien saben ustedes que Hermione Granger es uno de los mejores cerebros que hubo en el Ministerio, y por tanto ella es en todo momento una potencial víctima de los mortífagos. Necesitamos, entonces, una persona que sepa defenderla en caso de peligro, y, una vez más, creo que su misma lógica les llevará a la misma respuesta: Draco Malfoy. 

Él es, en éste momento, una de las personas más capacitadas (sino la más capacitada) para luchar contra los mortífagos, él conoce muchos hechizos potentes y ocultos a demás personas, que podrían ser de gran utilidad en defensa de la señorita Granger. 

Ahora, con respecto al nuevo domicilio de la señorita Granger, hemos decidido que lo mejor será dejarlo todo en las manos del responsable y serio señor Malfoy. 

Como bien es sabido por ustedes, el señor Malfoy tiene su hogar en Londres, en un pequeño apartamento ubicado en un sector poco público de la ciudad. Parece ser éste, el lugar perfecto para la residencia de Granger, ya que un lugar más concurrido (ya fuera muggle o mágico) sería muy peligroso para la quebrantada seguridad de la señorita.

Es así como les pedimos, sinceramente, que apoyen nuestra elección plenamente, y con plena conciencia de que todo será traducido en beneficios para su queridísima amiga. 

Dudas o detalles que quisieran esclarecer, pueden escribírnoslo y con gusto les responderemos. 

Esperando contar con vuestro gustoso apoyo, 

Les saluda atentamente

Albus Dumbledore, 

Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. 

George parpadeó un poco, después de terminar de leer la carta. Las personas que había en la habitación no emitieron ningún comentario en los próximos minutos, y un silencio sepulcral reinó el ambiente. 

De repente, ante la extrañeza de todos, Harry Potter golpeó un puño contra la mesa del comedor, haciendo que ésta crujiera un poco. 

- Definitivamente, esto no puede estar sucediendo – dijo en un tono que despedía ira y rabia –. ¡Es imposible que Hermione deba _vivir_ con Draco Malfoy! ¡Es algo que está… - se detuvo un poco para meditar las palabras apropiadas –…fuera de mi capacidad de comprensión! 

Y, dando otro golpe a la mesa, tomó el pergamino de las manos de George y, en una reacción instintiva, lo rompió en dos. 

- A la mierda con Dumbledore. – dijo Harry – Ésta es una estupidez de la que no vamos a participar. No permitiremos que nuestra amiga caiga en la 'tutoría' – se rió sarcásticamente al decir dichas palabras – de una persona como Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué le van a enseñar a la pobre? ¿A discriminar a la gente por su sangre? ¿A sentirse superior al resto de los mortales? ¿A unirse a mismo asesino de sus padres? 

Nadie dijo nada. Ginny hizo ademán de decir algo, abriendo la boca, pero decidió simplemente callarse. 

- Cariño… - tartamudeó unos segundos después –, creo que no debes tomarlo así. Tal vez…tal vez si Dumbledore opina que es lo mejor, es porque _es _lo mejor. Nunca has dudado de las palabras de Dumbledore, Harry. 

Harry hizo una mueca antes de responderle. 

- Y nunca dudaré de sus palabras, Ginny, pero esto es una total idiotez. Seguro que fue idea de Snape, y Dumbledore y McGonnagall han tenido que consentirlo. - Harry… - comenzó Ron, que en todo momento había permanecido callado, sumido en sus pensamientos –, no es que a mí me guste la idea: ya viste mi primera reacción. Pero, mientras George la volvía a leer, he tenido que recapacitar. ¿Qué haría Hermione si estuviera en mi lugar? - Seguramente, Hermione te dejaría al dulce cuidado de Malfoy – comentó irónico Harry, moviendo la cabeza en tono de burla –. 

Ron movió la cabeza, negando. 

- No, Harry, no. Tienes que verlo desde el mejor punto de vista. Hermione está en peligro, creo que no debo repetírtelo dos veces para que te quede claro. Y…, sé que me fastidia de sobremanera, pero debo admitir que el más capacitado para protegerla es Malfoy. 

Harry rió burlonamente. 

- ¿Un mortífago cuidando a Hermione de otros mortífagos? ¿Dónde quedó tu sensatez, Ronald Weasley, por la mierda? - Mira, Harry Potter – dijo Ron, elevando el tono de voz –, no me faltes el respeto, ¿oyes? He tratado de aparentar tranquilidad éstos últimos dos días, porque sé que la reacción que tuve esa noche en la cena no fue la mejor. Creo que Hermione no lo hubiera querido así. Ella hubiese querido que nos adaptásemos a las nuevas situaciones que están surgiendo en nuestras vidas. Odio a Malfoy, no lo he dejado de odiar ni dejaré de odiarlo, ¿entiendes? Pero no es esto lo que Hermione hubiese querido: ella no hubiese querido que ahora nosotros nos peleemos por éstas tonterías. ¿No quieres la seguridad de Hermione? ¿La quieres o no? Pues acéptalo, trágate tus palabras Harry, al igual como yo lo he hecho: la seguridad de Hermione está en Draco Malfoy. - Ron tiene razón – dijo Ginny –. Harry, me sorprende mucho que estés actuando tan inmaduramente. Como auror, sabes muy bien que Draco Malfoy ya no es un mortífago, sabes muy bien que Malfoy persigue la misma finalidad que todos nosotros: la desaparición total y duradera de El Innombrable. Draco Malfoy dejó de ser un mortífago hace mucho tiempo, amor – repitió Ginny –; no dejes que antiguas y absurdas diferencias estudiantiles te hagan perder _a ti_ la sensatez. 

Harry dio un bufido. 

- Está bien, como quieran – dijo, saliendo de la habitación – 

Se sintieron sus pasos en la escalera y luego la puerta, y comprendieron que Harry había decidido marcharse a su apartamento. 

- Ya se le pasará – pronosticó Angelina –. Tienen que entenderlo, Hermione es muy importante para él. - Lo es para todos – dijo Ron –. En fin – dijo, levantándose de la silla –; espero que Harry comprenda que Dumbledore no se equivoca. Con su permiso, quiero ir a tomar aire fresco. 

Y, sin más, salió también de la habitación. 

~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~

Draco Malfoy tomó tranquilamente un sorbo de su cerveza ("Los licores muggles, debo admitir, no tienen comparación"), y dejó el pergamino que acababa de leer sobre su mesa de cocina. 

Se sacó la corbata y la botó por ahí, se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa y se sacó los zapatos, poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa. Por fin, después de una larga jornada de trabajo, estaba en casa. 

"Vaya grata sorpresa que me esperaba en casa" pensó Draco, sarcásticamente. 

Era cierto que, después de todo lo que había pasado, su relación con Hermione Granger había mejorado. Al fin y al cabo, habían asistido juntos a la Academia de Aurores, y él había tenido que aprender a soportarla. Terminó convencido de que la chica no era tan desagradable como aparentaba, aunque indudablemente nunca terminó por caerle del todo bien. Simplemente, 'la soportaba'. 

Cuando se enteró del ataque del que ella había sido víctima, de verdad se sobresaltó. A decir verdad, no es que le importara mucho Hermione Granger, pero sí le importaba (y demasiado) el poder que Voldemort y los mortífagos podían tener. Y no porque fuera un cobarde, no porque temiera a la venganza de la que pudiera ser víctima por haberse cambiado de bando, sino porque de verdad le preocupaba la seguridad de la comunidad mágica, porque de veras estaba empeñado en hacer desaparecer del mapa a Voldemort. Porque había aprendido que así es la vida: los buenos siempre ganan. Y tenía que admitirlo, tragándose todo su orgullo. 

No es que ahora se iba a convertir en un santo, o que iba a volverse íntimo de Potter y Compañía; no, no se trataba de eso. Se trataba, básicamente, de admitir lo que Severus Snape había admitido años atrás. Era admitir que, después de todo, había que cargar con una conciencia, y Draco Malfoy prefería tenerla limpia. 

Pero no entraremos en detalles, por el momento, del pasado de Draco Malfoy. 

La cosa es que Malfoy se había alarmado considerablemente al enterarse del ataque contra Granger, y había sido uno de los primeros en ir al San Mungo a verla. Extrañamente, le pareció que la chica se veía muy tierna así, dormida en una blanca camilla. Nunca nadie le había provocado el sentimiento de ternura, pero ésta vez estaba sintiendo una mezcla de compasión y ternura por la joven de enmarañados cabellos que parecía dormir plácidamente, sin enterarse de su terrible situación. 

A Draco le dio terror eso de la amnesia. Eso de no recordar nada ni a nadie, eso de no saber a quien dirigirse, eso de olvidar todos los conocimientos que albergaba con celo en su mente. Draco Malfoy era poseedor de una inteligencia y perspicacia admirable, y simplemente (hay que admitirlo, el chico es un ególatra) le daba miedo perder todo eso. Para él, sin pasado no había presente. Y sin presente no había futuro. 

Es por eso que esa chica despertó un sentimiento de ternura en el frío joven, quien se sorprendió mirándola de una forma en que jamás lo había hecho.

No, obviamente, no estaba pensando 'sentimentalmente' en la chica, sino que realmente estaba sintiendo el sentimiento que sienten a veces los padres hacia sus hijos: un sentimiento de ternura, de responsabilidad, de cuidar a ese pequeño ser indefenso e inocente. 

Sí, eso le parecía Hermione Granger en ese momento: ya no era la chica sabelotodo, altiva y testaruda que a él le ponía los nervios de punta; ahora era una nueva chica, una chica indefensa, inocente, sola en el mundo, sin nadie a quien dirigirse, sin un pasado por el que sentirse responsable, sin un nombre, sin amigos (por lo menos desde el punto de vista de la propia Hermione). 

Y ahora iba a ser su 'tutor'. 

E iba a tener que vivir con la que había sido su antigua enemiga. 

Pero el pasado era el pasado, y ella no recordaría nada de eso. Ahora podría forjar una relación – un poco más amistosa – con la chica, y eso le parecía una buena idea. Simplemente por el hecho de que ella tenía un cerebro realmente fascinante, y sería muy útil no tenerla como enemiga. Ella era una grandiosa auror ("Después de todo, tengo que admitirlo"), y Draco, a decir verdad, se sentía halagado de que lo hubieran escogido a él como tutor. 

Tal vez en ocasiones sería una situación incómoda, pero Draco sabría como sobrellevarlo. ¿Qué Malfoy había dicho que no a un desafío que se le hubiese puesto en el camino? Seguramente ningún Malfoy se había rendido. No, todos habían aceptado el desafío y lo habían superado. Esto no era más que otro de tantos desafíos que Draco había sobrellevado en su vida: convertir a una mujer amnésica en la mejor auror del Ministerio de Magia. 

Para Draco Malfoy, esta era una tarea asignada por personas sabias y competentes – Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonnagall –, y él no las decepcionaría. 

Tomó un trago más de su cerveza, terminándosela. Decidió escribirle en ese mismo instante la carta de respuesta a Albus Dumbledore. 

~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~

Hermione despertó esa mañana con alegría, esa mañana era especial: por fin sería dada de alta, y podría conocer el mundo que alguna vez la albergó, y que por cosas del destino ya no recordaba. 

La enfermera de turno entró a la habitación, sonriéndole: 

- Buenos días, señorita Granger. ¿Lista para salir al mundo? - Más que lista, señorita Kelley. – le sonrió la joven, echándose un mechón de pelo atrás de la oreja –. - Me alegro montones – dijo la enfermera, que ya se había encariñado con la chica. Miró su reloj –. En unos diez minutos más vendrán a buscarte tus amigos, y debes estar presentable para cuando ellos lleguen. Bájate de la camilla. 

La chica hizo lo que se le pedía. La enfermera tomó una varilla de madera ("Varita, creo que se llamaba"), pronunció unas cuantas palabras y, en un segundo, Hermione estaba vestida y peinada. 

- Ups – dijo la enfermera, mirando a Hermione de pies y cabeza –. 

Luego se echó a reír de una manera que desconcertó a Hermione, que no hizo otra cosa que mirar de forma interrogadora a la señorita Kelley. 

- Jovencita, déjame explicarte. Éste hechizo que acabo de hacer lo ocupamos mucho aquí en el hospital. Es una forma sencilla y rápida de vestir y dejar presentables a los pacientes, antes de que sean dados de alta. La gracia es que cada paciente quedará vestido con los ropajes que más le acomoden y sean de sus gustos, y así mismo será con el peinado. Pero…olvidé que en éste momento no tienes mucho en tu cabecita – agregó con ternura –. No tienes gustos marcados, ni un sentido de la moda. Es por eso que, al pronunciar el hechizo, haz quedado vestida exactamente como te teníamos en el hospital. 

La mujer siguió riendo unos minutos más, pero Hermione simplemente no podía encontrarle la gracia. 

- Hagamos algo. ¿Te parece si te visto tal y como se visten las demás muchachas de tu edad? Para que no salgas de la moda, ¿no? 

En éste momento a Hermione le importaba poco y nada eso de la vestimenta, y verdaderamente se estaba impacientando con las trivialidades de la enfermera. ¿Habría más personas así en el mundo exterior? Entonces no sabría como parecer cortés frente a ellas. 

- Me parece – asintió Hermione, rápidamente –. 

La enfermera volvió a repetir el hechizo, y ésta vez Hermione quedó hermosamente vestida con un pantalón de tela negro, y una polerita (remera, o como le llamen) roja y pequeña, que marcaba pronunciadamente su figura. Su pelo estaba lacio, bien peinado, y terminaba con unas suaves ondas. 

- Muy sexi – le guiñó un ojo la enfermera –. 

Hermione medio sonrió, y le dio las gracias. 

Unos minutos más tarde, una comitiva integrada por las mismas primeras personas a quienes ella vio cuando por primera vez abrió los ojos en el San Mungo entró a la habitación. 

Albus Dumbledore fue el primero. Estrechó cariñosamente las manos de Hermione, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dio un caluroso "Buenos días". 

Los demás siguieron su ejemplo, saludándola con una sonrisa que Hermione recibió con afecto. Al principio había sido muy hostil con los demás, y eso porque se sentía sola en el mundo. Pero estaba decidida a intentar corresponderle a los demás el afecto que le daban. El que ella no recordara todo lo que los demás significaron en su vida, no significaba que ellos no habían sido parte importante de la antigua Hermione.

Severus Snape y Minerva McGonnagall, dos de sus ex-profesores, entraron también, estrechándole la mano formalmente. 

Había cuatro pelirrojos (Hermione identificó solo a dos: a Ron y a Ginny, la muchacha que no había dejado de sollozar esa primera vez). Los otros dos parecían ser exactamente iguales, y Hermione los identificó como gemelos. 

También estaba allí el chico de pelo oscuro y alborotado, que la miraba ésta vez con timidez. Hermione recordó lo que Draco Malfoy le había contado a ella: toda esa historia del 'chico que vivió', el 'chico que derrotó al mago más poderoso del último tiempo', entre otras. Le sonrió abiertamente a aquel moreno. Él había luchado duramente por el exterminio de Voldemort, tal como ella estaba deseando. Y, según el rubio le había contado, aquel moreno ("Harry Potter"), había sido en la escuela su mejor amigo, sin olvidar al pelirrojo. Así que le sonrió también al pecoso Ronald. Éstos le devolvieron su mejor y más sincera sonrisa, cosa que llegó profundamente al corazón de la chica. 

También distinguió Hermione entre la comitiva a una chica morena, de piel casi negra, y de rasgos muy exóticos pero bellos. Venía tomada de la mano con uno de los gemelos. 

El último en entrar fue el rubio, que la miró con una mirada inexpresiva. Sin saber por qué, Hermione se sintió desalentada. Con la persona que mayor 'intimidad' había logrado hasta el momento era con Draco, y por eso era él la persona en la que más confiaba y que se le hacía menos desconocida. 

Él la miró fijamente unos segundos más, aún inexpresivo, pero de repente sonrió. Levantó la mano, saludándola. 

Hermione le devolvió el saludo, con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Después de todo, en su mente amnésica, parecía ser que Draco era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía. 

- ¿Cómo has estado? – le preguntó jovialmente Dumbledore – - Muy bien – le sonrió Hermione –. Solo quiero saber a dónde viviré ahora que me han dado de alta. 

"Fuiste directo al grano, Granger, más antes de lo que me esperaba" pensó Draco para sí mismo. Después de todo, era comprensible. No había en la mente de aquella chica otra cosa que eso: un hogar, una familia, un amigo, un lugar donde encontrar amor. Tal vez en eso Dumbledore se había equivocado: tal vez Potter o Weasley podrían darle más afecto a ella de lo que él sería capaz. 

- Bien – le sonrió Dumbledore –, pues no tardarás más en saberlo. Hemos decidido que la persona más capacitada para enseñarte todo lo que debes volver a aprender es el señor Draco Malfoy. Creo que recuerdas de quién se trata, ¿verdad? Es el rubio de aquella esquina – le dijo, señalándole a Draco – 

Hermione no cabía en sí misma de felicidad. Desde que había despertado no había sentido esa sensación de felicidad, porque sus días habían pasado con monotonía y sin nada nuevo. Tal vez no recordaba quien había sido Draco Malfoy antes en su vida, pero era por lo menos la personaba a la que más cercana se sentía en éste momento. Era una alegría saber que se iría a vivir con él. 

- Sé bien de quien me habla – dijo Hermione, aparentando tranquilidad –. - Me alegro – siguió Dumbledore –, pues será él tu tutor, quien te enseñará como ser una bruja y como ser una auror. El señor Malfoy vive en ésta misma ciudad, Londres, y allí te trasladaremos. 

Hermione asintió. Una nueva vida. Si antes no había sentido una razón para vivir, ahora estaba comenzando a sentir una chispa de algo que con el tiempo podría llegar a ser su razón de vivir: aprender. Aprender todo lo que antes 'llenó su memoria', como le había dicho Dumbledore. Aprender a ser la misma persona que antes había sido. Ni eso, aprender a ser _mejor_ persona de lo que antes había sido. Miró al rubio, que también la estaba mirando. Él le volvió a dar una sonrisa, y ella le respondió con una media. 

- Bien – Dumbledore miró su reloj –, creo que ya es hora de irse. - ¿Cómo nos iremos, Dumbledore? – preguntó extrañada Hermione – 

Todos en la habitación sonrieron, mirándola con ternura. 

- Polvos Flu, señorita Granger, polvos Flu. Ya te lo enseñará Malfoy – dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndole también –. 

Hermione decidió no volver a hacer alguna pregunta absurda, no quería volver a quedar como niñita. Ya habría tiempo para preguntarle todas sus dudas a Draco. 

- ¿Es hora, Dumbledore? – le preguntó Malfoy, muy seriamente – - Es hora, Malfoy. Cuídala muy bien – le dijo Dumbledore, con el semblante también serio. Por un momento miró muy seriamente a Malfoy, dándole a entender la importancia de su tarea, y luego le regaló una enorme sonrisa a Hermione –. Y usted, señorita Granger, espero que aproveche y le saque el mejor partido a todos los conocimientos que el señor Malfoy pueda entregarle. 

Hermione le sonrió, dándole a entender que así sería. 

Draco Malfoy se acercó a ella, y la tomó de las manos con suavidad. 

- Buenos días a todos – dijo, mientras echaba un polvo a la chimenea de la habitación, y se aventuraba al fuego, sin soltar a Hermione, que contemplaba la escena bastante maravillada. – 

~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~

hoaa!!! 

Como encontraron este capi?? Bastante rapido, no???? Jejeje…. Dejenme decirles k han tenido suerte, pk estos ultimos tres dias no he estado tan ocupada con las tareas (basikamente no he tenido nada k estudiar por las tardes), y por eso he podido bajar rapidamente el segundo capi… ^^

Espero k esten todos contentos kon este capi, y disculpen, pero mi mama me esta retando pa k ya me vaya a dormir.. (creo k ya es bastante tarde, aun no he mirado el reloj), asi k por esta vez no voi a poder responder sus reviews, pero no se preocupen, prometo k en el proximo capi les responderé todos y cada uno de sus hermosos e inspiradores reviews…

Mil besos, sigan mandando reviews, k, como les digo, son mi inspiracion y mi musa!! 

Jaja XD

Besote

Xeidiz


	4. Respuesta a ReViEwS de 'A New GirL'

Hola!!!! (si, otra vez yo =P)

Bueno, espero k la historia les esté gustando, pk saben k pa mi es super super importante su opinion, sus comentarios, osea…¡sus ReViEwS!

Por eso, he decidido bajar esto (no es el tercer capi, sino la contestacion de todos los reviews del capi dos, k no alcancé a contestar.) saben k no me gusta dejar reviews sin contestar (tal vez las k hayan leido mis otras historias se daran cuenta de eso), y es super lindo recibir sus reviews, no saben como me animan el dia ^^… asi k espero no haberlas decepcionado (tal vez pensaron k venia un nuevo capi en camino), pero tenia k bajar esto pa' responder todos sus hermosos reviews, pa k sepan k los leo toditos y cada uno de ellos, pa k sepan k considero sus opiniones y comentarios en cómo escribo la historia, etc…

Ya saben el dicho…. "del lector vive el que escribe"

Asi que…. Ha responder ReVieWs se ha dicho!!!!

y… muchas gracias por leer mi historia!! Me está encantando como esta kedando la historia (ya saben k amo a drakitooooo y es mio jajajaja XD), y por eso me enkanta k les enkante la historia!! De verdad… mil besitos a todos, y prometo seguir bajando los capis tan rapido como bajé los demas.. (como le dije a alguien, no me acuerdo a kien, ¡esta historia me está atrapando!)

****

Star Ariala: chica!! ^^… ya sabes, amo tus reviews, son lo mejor de lo mejor, y…. Dale! Si te parece bonita la historia, sigueme halagando XD, ya k ves k me subes el animo y me dan ganas d escribir el proximo capi lo mas pronto posbile… n_____n [jeje, tal vez pensarás k tengo el ego por las nubes despues de leer tus reviews.. jeje, pero en verdad no es así: no es k me guste oir cositas bonitas de mi (aunke no es mala idea ^^), sino k me encanta oir cositas bonitas d mis trabajos.. pk amo escribir, si lees mi bio sabrás k es mi pasion, y k por eso a esto le pongo todo mi corazon, y me enkanta k te enkante!!]… bien, ahora contesto basicamente tu review: ¬¬U, tienes razon, ron se lo tomó demasiado a pecho, pero … tienes k ver mas o menos cuales han sido las reacciones k ron ha tenido en el pasado (en cuarto.. en el baile de navidad, por ejemplo)..bueno, la verdad es k ron le tiene muxo (por no decir demasiado) cariño a herm, y simplemente keria reflejar eso.. y, bueno, me gusta ron por el simple hecho de k es transparente y no guarda sus sentimientos: se los demuestra al mundo sin vergüenza, y tb keria reflejar eso ^^… ya ves k, aunke la historia se basa en HP en TOOOOOOOOOOOOOODOS los aspectos, pues tb tiene un toke muy personal-mio-de-mi … =D, ahora, se k cuando leas esto ya habrás leido el segundo capitulo (sin contar la intro, obvio), y k ahora me preguntarás porque fue ron el k se lo tomó maduro y porque fue harry el k se lo tomó a pecho.. pues, bien, siempre y en todos los fics, y en todos los libros, ron siempre es el k se desahoga, el k hace todo sin pensar , el k nunka hace algo maduramente. Entonces…, siempre es harry el maduro, el calmado, el calculador, el k piensa antes d reaccionar… y yo pensé (^^, si, yo pienso) ¿porque no hacemos k esta vez – la primera –, ron sea el k actúe d forma madura? Jeje… ya te dije k este fic tiene un toke muy personal-mio-de-mi … ¬¬U 

Jeje.. ahora, con respecto a sevv, pues.. era obvio k iba a estar super orgulloso y confiado d su pekeño sly.. siempre ha sido así, no? ^^U

Bueno… tienes toda la razon, y k kieres k te diga?? ¡¡¡draco es toda una bomba!!! Me encanta k te encante como pinto a draco, y es k simplemente lo pinto como me lo pinto a mi misma en mi cabecita-loka… pues… simplemente es obvio pa' cualkiera k amo a draco… y ….¡¡¡yo reflejo eso en mis fics!! Jijiji…. ^^ [ya basta de reflejar cosas, dirás]

Ahora, con respcto a la 'nueva' hermione… pues el mismo titulo del capi lo dice todo: despues d tener amnesia, no prentendamos k herm siga siendo la misma d siempre, es decir, no va a ser una persona super hiper cambiada, pero, ya verás.. herm tiene k cambiar un poko, y me gusta k t guste la idea =D

Besote, ya te dejo, creo k te he mareado con tanta habladuria, pero no puedo dejar d mencionar k amo tus reviews… asi k debia responderte con algo decente =0), no??

****

Ross Malfoy: jeje ^^, no te preocupes, k igual intentaré hacer cada vez mas largos los capis… pero pa' eso tendré k demorarme un pokito mas, no?? Jijiji…. Bueno, espero k te haya gustado el segundo capi (tutoria y sensatez).. aunke.. ahora k lo pienso..creo k no me has dejado un review..=(… en fin, espero k la historia te siga gustando ^^..besitos mil!

****

Maria Chan: hola!!! Te digo una cosa?? Lei el review k dejaste en la introduccion d mi historia, pero justo cuando ya había subido el primer capitulo lei tu review.. lastima.. =( .. asi k no pude responderte como Dios manda, pero ya me ves aki respondiendote, kero decirte k lei todos tus reviews, son super dindos.. ^^ me gusta k te guste la historia.. y un besito =D

****

Luna_Wood: sep, sep.. lo sé.. T_T.. a mi tambien me da mucha penita cuando tengo k escribir esas cosas, pero, ya ves, son necesarias pa' el desarrollo d la historia, ademas es super importante mencionar k a ron le importa muxo su amiga herm, y despues d todo… me encanta ronnie (bueno, tal vez no tanto como me encanta draco.. ¬¬U pero aun asi me gusta), asi k tenia k escribir un poko sobre el, no?? Creo k si lees lo k le respondí a Star Ariala, pues entenderas mas o menos pk he hecho sufrir a ronnie.. aunke me de penita.. =( besitos ¡!!!! [~PD: ademas, admito k no me imagino a un ron frio y sin reaccionar frente a la noticia d k su mejor amiga tiene amnesia, creo k en los libros d HP ron siempre ha sido sentimental, y tenia k mostrar esa faceta d sentimentalidad-weasley en mi fic..~]

****

Draco Girl: ^^.. jeje.. si, hasta yo misma me sorprendo d lo rapida k he sido pa' esta historia.. jeje es k esta historia me divierte, en serio, ¡me encanta escribirla! Es k tiene a drakito incluido n__n, ademas, amo los DHr.. me leo casi todos los DHr k hai en ff.net…en fin, espero k te haya gustado el segundo capi (el tercero, contando la intro)…besitos mil!!

****

Shiro2: pues.. no problem chika ^^, intentaré leer tus fics, solo cuando el tiempo me lo permita, pk estoi casi todo el dia en el colegio y las tardes las dediko a escribir mis fics… o sino a salir con mis amigos, uno tiene k pasarla bien en esta vida, no? n_______n en fin, no dudes k algun dia me pasearé por tus fics…. Ya sabes k amo todos los DHr k haya!!! ^^U, pues, ahora, espero k hayas leido el segundo capi (tutoria y sensatez), pues ahí dejo bien claro k draco NO siente nada por herm.. (por el momento, jiji… es OBVIO k esta historia terminará en un DHr..despues de todo…¡¡es un DHr!! Jiji.) Besitos..

****

BB: jejeje… me alegro k te guste =D y pues.. paciencia, k ya verás la relacion k estos dos [[tutor-alumna]] tendrán…^^

J@ina:jejeje… pues… me alegro muxo k te guste mi fic, pk a mi me encanta el tuyo (Draconis, pero el medallon aun no lo he leido)… asi k me halaga k te guste mi trabajo ^^, en serio .. ¬¬U ahora, con respecto a los dialogos k a ti te parecen logicos, te lo agradezco muxo =D… pk le pongo bastante esfuerzo a escribir mi historia bien, pa' k kede como algo real y logico, y no un solo desvario mio.. (aunke tengo muxos desvarios.. =P) besitos, y actualiza prontito DRACONIS!!!!!!!! ^^

****

Calixta: ¡¡¡por supuesto k habrá muxo DHr chikitita!!! Y gracias por lo de genial ^^

****

Anna15: k bueno k te haya gustado ^.^.. y espero poder actualizar pronto! Besitos..

****

Bien…. Por fin he terminado!!!!

Besitos a todas las k me han mandado reviews XD! … espero poder actualizar pronto el tercer capi, pero no se preocupen, takin' care of u esta tomando por completo mi atencion, asi k…¡no las defraudaré, chikas ^^!… pásense prontito por ff.net.. k empezaré a escribir el tercer capi lo mas pronto posible!! XD

Se les agradece muxo por sus reviews… =)… 

Atte

****

[~*XeiDiz*~]

**Miembro de la Honorable Orden Siriusana**

[[Enamorada Empedernida de Draco Malfoy]]

//De luto aún…¡espero tu regreso Sirito!\\

****


	5. First Day

****

Disclaimer: Repito, los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Rowling, a la Warner y a k se yo otras compañias asociadas. ¿Les parece si no me acusan de roba-ideas? Porque ya repito aki k los personajes los creó mi diva-literaria…Rowling. Se los agradecería un monton ^^

**__**

~~Taking Care Of You~~

Capítulo tres: First Day

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger (ésta última tosiendo furtivamente) salieron de la chimenea de aquel apacible departamento (Draco le había puesto una chimenea mágica, porque ya bien sabemos nosotros que los departamentos no tienen chimenea) aún tomados de la mano. 

Hermione sujetaba la pálida y fina mano del delgado muchacho con fuerza, como implorándole protección. Para ella todo esto era total e inquietantemente nuevo, ¡mira que venir a meterse a una chimenea ardiendo, para salir de otra chimenea – en un lugar totalmente diferente – y encontrarse de pronto con un departamento decorado radicalmente diferente a la siempre blancura de las habitaciones del San Mungo!

Instintivamente, y pese a ya haber llegado, Hermione apretó con fuerza la mano de su acompañante. Éste la miró en tono un tanto burlón: 

- ¿Muy asustada? – le preguntó, casi sin esperar una respuesta – 

Hermione dio una media sonrisa, como aparentando tranquilidad. 

- Esto…esto es muy nuevo para mí, Draco – se excusó ella – - Lo sé, lo sé. Mi deber es hacer de lo nuevo lo cotidiano – le sonrió él, soltando su mano y acariciando por una fracción de segundo el cabello de la chica –. 

Hermione miró a todos lados, descubriendo cada cosa nueva que se le presentaba. Era, básicamente, un típico departamento de soltero, aunque con algunas peculiaridades. Había muchas pinturas – al parecer costosas –, y la sala tenía por asientos confortables sillones de cuero negro. El suelo era de frío y blanco mármol, y había en el centro una rectangular alfombra verde. Por alguna desconocida razón, ese verde se le hizo a Hermione bastante familiar.

Ella no sabía que ese había sido el último color que sus padres habían visto, antes de morir a manos de Voldemort.

Y tampoco – menos – sabía que ese era el color de la casa a la que antiguamente había pertenecido el que ahora era su tutor. 

Había también un estante de madera finamente pulida, muy lujoso, repleto de libros de todos los tamaños, formas y temas imaginados. Hermione dedujo – como buen cerebro inteligente – que Draco era un ávido lector, cosa que no se distanciaba mucho de la realidad. 

En la esquina derecha del salón había un pasillo, que llevaba a otras tres puertas que Hermione pudo divisar. 

La cocina estaba a la derecha, conectada al salón por una puerta corrediza (de esas que empujas) de madera. Todo el lugar parecía estar inundado de un ambiente de sobriedad, elegancia, elocuencia y lujo. "Así es, exactamente, Draco Malfoy" pensó Hermione. 

- ¿Te gusta mi departamento? – le preguntó el rubio, con un aire de arrogancia que Hermione con gracia pudo comprobar – - Sí, no está mal – le dijo Hermione, siguiéndole el juego –. He visto cosas peores – le sonrió – - Ja, ja – hizo una mueca divertida el chico –. Pues te guste o no, tendrás que pasar aquí unos cuantos meses. Por lo menos hasta que aprendas algo, ¿no? - Supongo. Conste que me obligaron – volvió a sonreír burlonamente la chica –. Nadie, en su sano juicio, querría vivir aquí. 

Malfoy bufó. No iba a dejar que una chica – menos una amnésica – lo dejara callado. 

- Nadie, en su sano juicio, querría ser tu tutor. – le reprendió arrogante de nuevo, pero sin perder ese aire de diversión que la situación le provocaba – - Pero tú lo quisiste – le sonrió inocente y a la vez dulcemente Hermione –. Y…te agradezco por ello. 

La chica sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban, muy suavemente. Después de todo, estaba muy agradecida con Draco. Él le estaba brindado un hogar, le estaba brindando protección, amistad y alegría. ¿Qué mas podía ella pedir de la vida?

Malfoy se rascó un poco la cabeza antes de responderle. "Que difícil será lidiar con una Hermione tan demasiado amigable" se dijo para sus adentros. 

- ¿Desayunaste algo? – le preguntó entonces – - La verdad no – le respondió ella –, pero no quiero molestarte. Puedo aguantarme hasta el almuerzo. - No – dijo él –. No quiero una aprendiz raquítica. – le sonrió – ¿Qué te parece si comemos Wafles? - Err… – lo miró Hermione muy confundida – ¿Wafles? 

Draco dio un suspirito divertido. 

- Te gustará. Lo prometo – rió él, tomando su varita y pronunciando unas cuantas palabras que Hermione no descifró en absoluto –. Vamos a la cocina, tengo Wafles preparados para ti. 

Hermione (ingenuamente) lo siguió a la cocina y se encontró allí con un cálido y dulzón olor, como a manzana … o canela. La mesa estaba espléndidamente bien puesta, y en cada plato – había dos – había una torre enorme y humeante de algo que olía endemoniadamente bien. Hermione se acercó, olfateándolo como niña pequeña, y descubrió que de allí salía ese peculiar aroma. 

- ¿Se quiere sentar la Madam? – le preguntó Draco, echando para atrás una de las sillas, como dándole a entender a ella que se sentara – 

Hermione tomó asiento muy educadamente, y sonriendo abiertamente. Draco tomó asiento enfrente de ella. 

- Esto huele muy bien, Draco. - Lo sé – le dijo él –. Son wafles de manzana y canela. Es uno de los que solía hacerme mi abuela el desayuno del día de mi cumpleaños – rió Draco, tornándose sorpresivamente melancólico. Los buenos tiempos habían pasado…Cómo desearía volver Draco a esos despreocupados tiempos en que era un juguetón y revoltoso pequeñín, de tan solo seis años. Para él no había otra cosa que pura diversión y la vida era color rosa. Pero qué negra se había vuelto después… – 

Draco desvió la vista de los wafles, para fijarse en Hermione. Ésta comía ávidamente la torre de panqueques que tenía en el plato, echándole a algunos mermelada, a otros manjar (dulce de leche chileno ^^), y a otros salsa de papaya ("como solía hacer una tía", piensa la autora). Draco sonrió. Hermione se veía tan inocente así, comiendo, comiendo, comiendo sin parar, igual como un niño, como si nunca hubiese comido. Volvió a sonreír. Así de inocente había sido él cuando pequeño. 

Los castaños cabellos de la chica caían sobre su espalda espesa pero delicadamente, y sus ojos se movían de la salsa de papaya a los wafles, de los wafles a la salsa de papaya. Draco estuvo un buen rato contemplándola, maravillándose con lo tierna que podía verse ella, igual como un pequeño niño, inocente, travieso, que necesita que alguien lo cuide y le brinde…¿amor? "Malfoy, ¿qué pensamiento es ese?" se rió divertido para sus adentros. 

¿Cuándo un Malfoy había dado 'amor' a una…sangresucia? Bah, era mejor desechar ese pensamiento, y también desechar el de 'sangresucia'. Él era un mísero traidor a los ojos de los mortífagos, ¿qué dignidad podía pedirle a ella?

Para cuando terminó de pensar eso, Hermione ya había terminado su plato y lo miraba sedienta. Malfoy rió, comprendiendo la situación. Había olvidado poner algo para tomar en la mesa. 

- ¿Qué tomas normalmente al desayuno? – preguntó Draco, para terminar dándose cuenta de lo absurda que era esa pregunta si la interlocutora era una Hermione con amnesia –…mmm, ¿te parece leche con chocolate? 

Hermione seguramente no había oído hablar de 'leche con chocolate' en su nueva vida, pero aceptó de buena gana, tal como un niño aceptaría cualquier cosa que se le ofreciera. Malfoy volvió a sonreír, tal vez por enésima vez en esa mañana. 

Tomó la varita, pronunció otra vez raras palabras, y Hermione pudo notar dos vasos llenos de un líquido café que ahora tenían él y ella enfrente de sus narices. 

Hermione lo sujetó con avidez, muy emocionada al probar sabores nuevos. Tomó un sorbo, y su rostro se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa. 

- ¡Esto está delicioso! – poco menos que gritó la chica de felicidad – 

Draco soltó una risita. 

- Si, es mi favorita – comentó Draco, tomando muy calmadamente un sorbo de su leche con chocolate, mientras Hermione se lo tragaba de una. – 

Cuando Herm terminó, Draco se dio cuenta ésta vez de que ella lo estaba mirando con ansiedad, como esperando a que él se le ocurriera volver a llenar el vaso. Draco, resignado pero divertido, tomó la varita, pronunció de nuevo raras palabras, y por arte de magia el vaso vacío de Hermione se convirtió en una jarra enorme (como de cerveza) y rebosante de leche con chocolate. 

- ¿Tendrás suficiente con eso, no? – sonrió él – 

Hermione asintió, sin esperar ya un segundo para tomarse de una todo el jarro. 

Para cuando terminaron el desayuno, Draco le enseñó el departamento a Herm, mostrándole también el cuarto donde ella dormiría. Era una cálida y acogedora habitación, de paredes lila claro y muchos pufs en el suelo (para el que no sepa, los puf son como unas especies de almohada gigante, forradas normalmente con cuero, también llamadas 'pera' y que se ocupan como asiento), de un color morado intenso. 

- Esta habitación parece de mujer – comentó Hermione – - ¿Y te crees hombre? – dijo Draco, sonriendo, mientras abría las cortinas (de un muy pálido tono lila) – - Pues… – comenzó Hermione – - No pensarás que no te iba a recibir como corresponde, Granger – interrumpió Draco –. Los Malfoy tenemos una elevada norma de educación. - Veo – asintió Hermione, un tanto avergonzada por el tonto comentario del que había sido protagonista –. 

La chica siguió con sus curiosos ojos cada rincón de la habitación, un tanto entusiasmada por la nueva y bonita experiencia de vivir en un lugar tan hermoso como ese. 

- La verdad, me gusta bastante tu departamento, Draco – dijo Hermione, mientras pasaba una mano por el hermoso escritorio de madera que se hallaba en un sector de la habitación –. - Sí. A mí también me gusta – comentó Draco –, y me alegro que te sientas cómoda aquí. Es importante para tu aprendizaje. - ¿Importante para mi aprendizaje? – lo miró extrañada – - Sí, sí – dijo Draco, con un aire de sabiduría –. Sicología del alumno. No puedes enseñarle a alguien en un lugar donde se desconcentre. 

Hermione asintió. Pareciera ser que tenía mucho, mucho que aprender. 

Lo que restaba de la mañana, Hermione y Draco se la pasaron en el estante lleno de libros que el rubio tenía en su salón. Draco le enseñó a la chica unas cuantas cosas que debía saber sobre magia, y también le informó a ella que tenía su varita en su poder, pero que se la entregaría solo cuando ella pudiera ocuparla. 

- ¿No puedo siquiera verla? – preguntó ella con ojos ansiosos – - No – dijo firme pero divertido Draco –. Eso no es parte de mi trato con Dumbledore. Sigamos con este libro. 

Y la chica tuvo que conformarse con seguir escuchando e intentado aprender, a medida que Draco le leía unas cuantas páginas del libro. 

Su mente se distrajo, de repente, pensando en todas las cosas que le habían pasado, y cómo su vida había dado un cambio; era como nacer de nuevo. El problema es que no sabía nada de su pasado (solo lo existencial, pero eso no le servía de mucho), y quería saberlo con ansias. Quería saberlo más que saber cómo se hacían las pociones de mandrágora (cosa que el rubio estaba leyendo ahora). 

Así que carraspeó, intentando llamar la atención de Draco. 

Pero éste seguía absorto en la lectura del libro, cosa que al parecer le interesaba mucho. Hermione comprendió que Draco debía de ser un mago muy bueno para las pociones, porque el interés con el que se concentraba en la lectura lo gritaban a leguas. 

Volvió a carraspear, pero desistió al darse cuenta que Draco Malfoy no estaba precisamente con su mente en la tierra, por lo que era mejor esperar a que terminara de leer lo que estaba leyéndole a ella en voz alta. 

Hermione comenzó a observar detenidamente a Draco, como examinándolo con lupa. Era un chico atractivo, para qué estamos con cuentos; pero para Hermione Draco era ahora como una especie de familia-amigo-tutor, y a ella no le parecía muy adecuado andar desconcentrándose con la belleza del muchacho, que tenía que admitir que era bastante. 

Siguió con su observación, atendiendo cada rubio mechón que cubría la cabeza del joven. "Bien. Lo admito. Es hermoso" suspiró Hermione, para sí misma. 

- _"Y así tendrá usted una poción de mandrágoras totalmente hecha y derecha" _– terminó Draco, cerrando el grueso libro –. Bien, Hermione, ¿qué has aprendido? 

La chica comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, en un intento desesperado por contestar algo. La verdad es que por el momento no podía mantener su concentración en una sola cosa, no podía mantener su concentración en una estúpida poción de mandrágoras cuando lo que realmente quería era saber sobre su pasado. 

- ¿Y bien? – volvió a interrogarla con la mirada Draco – - La verdad es que no entendí nada, Draco. - Lo sé – dijo él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja –. La verdad es que _no escuchaste _nada, ¿o me equivoco? Andabas con tu mente por ahí, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, y con esa actitud no vas a llegar a ninguna parte. 

Draco suspiró, tomó el grueso libro y lo devolvió al estante. 

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo importante que es aprender? ¿Cómo pretendes sobrevivir en ésta vida si no sabes como hacer siquiera una insignificante poción de mandrágoras, eh? 

Hermione miró al suelo. Draco no estaba retándola, pero tampoco parecía muy contento que digamos. 

Draco dio vueltas y vueltas en la habitación, como pensando en qué hacer. De repente se agachó, tomándole sus manos. 

- Escucha, Hermione, eres una gran bruja. No queremos perder esa magnífica auror que eras, y por eso estoy aquí para enseñarte. Solo pido que pongas un poco de tu parte. 

Las palabras de Draco sonaban tan dulces que Hermione no pudo más que asentir. Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir un poco más fuerte mientras sentía lo cerca que Draco estaba de ella. 

No. No podía fallarle. El estaba dándole a ella todo lo que necesitaba, ella no podía menos que prestarle atención cuando él intentara enseñarle algo. 

- ¿Era responsable? – preguntó Hermione, de repente, subiendo la mirada y encontrándola con los ojos grises de Draco, que aún la miraban a centímetros – 

Draco rió con suavidad. 

- En exceso – le respondió, levantándose tan de repente como se agachó, soltándole las manos a la joven –. Y sé que aún lo eres – le sonrió –. 

Hermione también le sonrió. 

- Gracias por tu paciencia, Draco. No sé… no sé que haría sin ti. - Seguramente estarías en la casa de los Weasley, o en el departamento de Potter. - Sí. Pero sé que no sería lo mismo. Contigo…contigo es diferente. 

Draco sonrió. 

- Nunca sabes las vueltas que puede dar la vida, ¿verdad? – dijo él, más para sí mismo que para Hermione. Estaba pensando en la imposibilidad de que Hermione le hubiese dicho eso hace unos dos años atrás. Menos, hace un año atrás. Tal vez ni siquiera, hace un mes atrás. Y la vida seguía dando vueltas, y había que acomodarse a ella –. - ¿Por qué lo dices? - Nah…olvídalo. Es solo que…ya te dije que no nacimos para ser amigos, ¿lo recuerdas? 

Hermione se ensombreció por un instante. ¿No ser amiga de Draco Malfoy? ¿No tener junto a ella a la única persona que en éste mundo – en su nuevo mundo – ella quería, y con quien se sentía cómoda?

- Uno nunca sabe para lo que nace, después de todo. – dijo ella, intentando aparentar que las palabras del rubio no le habían afectado – 

Draco asintió. 

- Bien, demasiada plática. – dijo, batiendo las palmas – Ahora, quiero que aprendas unas cuantas cuestiones básicas, que todo ser humano, muggle o no, debe saber. - ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó interesada Hermione, intentando olvidar el diálogo anterior – 

Draco murmuró algo que sonó como 'Ya lo verás' y la condujo a su habitación, la misma de tonos morados y lilas. Por arte de magia (cosa que Hermione bien sabía que significaba: "por arte de la varita de Draco Malfoy"), la cama no estaba hecha, y todas las frazadas y cubrecamas estaban en el suelo. 

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó extrañada la chica – - No ha pasado nada. Pero tú tienes que aprender a hacer una cama como Dios manda, ¿o no? – le guiñó un ojo Draco – 

Hermione tragó saliva de forma resignada. ¿Otra vez con tonterías?

- ¿Por qué mejor no me enseñas a hacer el hechizo para hacer la maldita cama? – preguntó, un poco fastidiada – - Porque no pienso venir a hacerte la cama yo todos los días. Además, un mago debe saber como hacer su cama, no seas tan holgazana. – le reprendió él – Ahora, quiero que tomes un extremo de ésta sábana – y le señaló una sábana blanca –. 

Hermione así lo hizo. La sábana, por una razón aún desconocida para ella, estaba enroscada en los bordes, de forma que la hacía tener elasticidad. 

- Lo que tienes que hacer es meter los bordes enroscados por debajo del colchón, así – dijo Draco, metiendo una esquina de la sabana por debajo del colchón. –. Ahora, hazlo tú con la otra esquina, para que la sábana quede dentro. 

Hermione lo hizo, pero al hacerlo, la esquina que Draco había metido se salió. Draco suspiró, tomando la esquina de nuevo, y metiéndola otra vez en el colchón. 

- Inténtalo de nuevo, pero sin sacar la esquina que acabo de meter. – le dijo Draco – 

Hermione así lo hizo, pero, al no recordar cómo hacer una cama, lo hizo con torpeza, volviendo a sacar la esquina que Draco había hecho. 

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que no puedes hacerlo con más suavidad? – casi le gritó Draco. Nunca había sido bueno para la paciencia – 

Hermione esta vez se enfureció. Tenía aún su mente frágil, y por eso podía experimentar abruptos, y molestosos, cambios de personalidad. Agarró la sábana con fuerza y la botó en el suelo, dando una patada en el mismo. 

- ¡Mira, Malfoy! – le gritó Hermione, muy enojada – ¡No creo que entre las ordenes del ancianito ese esté el enseñarme a hacer una mierda de cama! ¡No me interesa! ¿Me oyes? ¡Quiero algo que me sirva como futuro, y déjame decirte que no me veo haciendo camas como mala de la cabeza! 

Siguió gritando otras cosas incomprensibles mientras alborotaba todas las sábanas y cubrecamas que había en el suelo. 

- ¡No sé por qué el estúpido de Voldemort no me mató de una vez! ¡Debe ser mejor que oír tus ridículas explicaciones de cómo hacer una cama, o… o una poción de mandrágoras! – los griteríos de Hermione se habían tornado de agresivos, a desesperados; y unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las ya rojas mejillas de la exaltada chica – 

En un arrebato, Hermione se sentó en el suelo con fuerza, y se cubrió todo el cuerpo – incluida la cara – con un cubrecama grueso color lila. Por debajo de esa manta que la tapaba entera, Draco podía oír aun sus gritos, pero, más que nada, sus sollozos y llanto. 

El rubio se sentía de lo peor. Definitivamente le estaba dando demasiada tristeza ver a la chica en ese estado, pues nunca pensó que ella llegara a ser tan sensible como lo estaba siendo. Tal vez la amnesia la había hecho mucho, mucho más sensible de lo que acostumbraba. Aunque, pensándolo bien, la castaña siempre había sido una muchacha testaruda y sensible, y eso al parecer no había cambiado. 

No volvería a hablarle a la pobre de esa forma, después de todo, tenía que comprenderla: estaba sola en su mundo, sola y sin nadie, sin nada a lo que aferrarse, sin una creencia en la que apoyarse, sin amigos en los que confiar, sin padres a quienes acudir, sin nada, nada. Solo con él. Y él no podía decepcionarla, ni menos hacerla sentir de esa forma. Era solo el primer día, y ya debía reparar el daño que le había causado a Hermione. Vaya, esto no sería nada de fácil. 

El chico se acercó al bulto de manta sentado en el suelo, con suavidad. Con bastante timidez – Hermione realmente lo había intimidado –, tomó la manta y la levantó un poco, para tener una visión del rostro de la chica, que ya se había calmado. 

Hermione daba suspiros largos, como tomando bocanadas de aire después de ahogarse, y aún unas cuantas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas rojas. Tenía el pelo todo revuelto, y el rostro un poco sudado. Draco realmente se arrepintió de haberla hecho sentir así, porque la pobre Hermione se veía en un estado miserable. 

- No quiero verte, Draco Malfoy – le dijo ella, quitándole la manta de la mano y volviéndose a cubrir el trozo que el rubio había descubierto – - Pero yo sí a ti – le dijo él con ternura –. Cuando me disculpo con alguien tengo que verlo a los ojos. 

Draco estaba realmente sorprendido de lo que había dicho. Era una cursilería total, lo admitía plenamente. Pero era necesario tratar así a ésta nueva Hermione, que seguía siendo tan fiera como la anterior. 

- Desde ya no acepto tus disculpas – dijo la chica, altiva –. - Tan solo déjame intentarlo – le suplicó Draco –. La verdad es que la paso bien contigo, y no quiero quedarme sin alumna. 

"¿La pasa bien conmigo?" se preguntó a si misma Hermione, sintiéndose un poco menos miserable. Y tal vez un poco más feliz. 

Al no dar Hermione ninguna respuesta, Draco tomó de nuevo una esquina de la manta y la levantó. 

- Siquiera dame un espacio para sentarme contigo – le pidió, susurrando –. 

Y, sin esperar respuesta alguna, se sentó al lado de Hermione, cubriéndose los dos con el cubrecama. (Era un cubrecama bastante grande, así que no había problema ^^)

Sentía el palpitar del corazón de Hermione a su lado, y el como ella seguía respirando agitadamente. Le tomó una mano, acariciándola. 

- Vamos, Hermione, tranquilízate un poco – le dijo con ternura – 

La chica no le respondió. 

- Sé que estás enojada conmigo, y acepto que es mi culpa. Admito que no debí haberte gritado, Hermione. 

La chica siguió sin responder. 

- Y por eso te ofrezco mis disculpas. De verdad lo siento. 

En la oscuridad, la miró por un segundo y le dio un pequeño besito en la mejilla. 

- Sé que eres madura, y aceptarás mis disculpas. Un tutor necesita de su alumna, y una alumna necesita de su tutor. Estamos medio a medio, ¿no crees? – le dijo él, sonriéndole – 

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio unos cuantos minutos antes de responder. 

- Está bien. Pero que no se vuelva a repetir. - Lo prometo – murmuró Draco, aún sin soltarle la mano a la chica –. 

Hermione sonrió, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Draco. Hermione le acarició la mano que él sostenía con dulzura. 

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me molesta? - preguntó ella – 

Draco negó. "Seguramente le molesta que la manden" pensó él, riendo para sus adentros. 

- Decepcionarte – dijo simplemente Hermione, acomodándose en el hombro del rubio – 

Este se quedó callado unos instantes, meditando simplemente las palabras que acababa de decir Hermione. 

- ¿Quién dijo que me decepcionabas? – fue la única respuesta de Draco – 

Hermione no respondió, acomodada como estaba en el hombro de Draco. 

- Lo siento – murmuró ella –. No voy a volver a hacer éste escándalo – dijo, como arrepentida – Eres…eres lo único que tengo en éste mundo. 

Y, sin más, la chica comenzó a llorar. 

- No sabes – dijo –, lo difícil que es vivir así. Sin poder recordar nada. Ni nadie. Nada de lo que antiguamente te mantuvo ocupado. Ahora que…ahora que no recuerdo nada, es como si hubiese nacido a los veintitantos años y me dijeran: 'Bien, finge que tu vida ha sido de tal modo, que haz conocido a tales personas… No es difícil, es muy fácil. Debes ser simplemente tú misma' – la chica terminó todo esto diciéndolo de una forma sarcástica, que mucho le recordó a Draco a la anterior Hermione. - Herm… - intentó tranquilizarla de nuevo Draco, armado de una paciencia increíble (y que le costaba también a él creer que la tenía) – 

La chica paró de llorar en ese preciso instante. 

- ¿Cómo…cómo me has dicho? – preguntó confundida – - Herm – respondió Draco, aún mas confundido, y levantando las cejas – ¿Qué hay con ello? - Eso…eso…- pensó Hermione unos segundos, como pensando – eso…eso…¡eso me recuerda a algo! – su rostro se iluminó por un segundo. Draco admitió que no había visto nunca tan feliz a la nueva Hermione – - ¿A qué? – preguntó interesado – - Al…al pelirrojo. Y al chico que…que no fue asesinado por Lord Voldemort – susurró suavemente Hermione – ¡Puedo recordarlo, Draco! ¡Puedo recordarlo! – comenzó a sonreír precipitadamente – 

En toda su alegría, la chica no halló cosa más propicia que comenzar a abrazar a Draco con tal ternura que el chico no pudo evitar sentir como sus mejillas se coloreaban: suavemente, eso sí. 

- Me alegro mucho por ti – le dijo él, dándole palmaditas en la espalda – ¿Hay algo que puedas recordar con claridad? 

La chica se mantuvo dubitativa unos momentos. 

- No – respondió al fin, desilusionada –. Son solo…solo recuerdos vagos. No puedo ver nada con claridad… - Nada con claridad _aún_ – le respondió el chico, sonriéndole –. Sé que pronto lo harás. Conozco muchos casos de amnesia. La mayoría logra recuperarse totalmente. - ¿Y la otra mayoría? – preguntó Herm con temor – - La otra…la otra… - intentó formular una respuesta Draco, ahora profundamente aterrado por sus palabras: no deseaba que eso fuera el comienzo de otro escándalo – - ¿Sí? – dijo ella – - La otra logró construir una nueva vida. Tienen suerte – intentó sonreír Draco –. Nadie tiene derecho a dos vidas. 

A Hermione eso no le causó nada de gracia, a pesar de que Draco hubiese querido expresarse de manera graciosa (rió unas cuantas secas carcajadas después de su 'chiste'). 

Y el resto del día lo pasaron así. Una mezcla de aprendizaje (Hermione se resignó a escuchar lo que Draco tenía que enseñarle) y sentimientos encontrados (A Draco aún le costaba asimilar que tenía a su antigua enemiga allí, que la había abrazado más de cuatro veces en un día y que comenzaba a sentir cariño por ella. A Hermione a veces le costaba concentrarse: después de todo, el rubio era tan adorable que debía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por observar los libros y las imágenes, y no su rostro o sus grises ojos. Pero, más que eso, ninguno de los dos sentía por el otro más que cariño. Un cariño que todavía no llegaba ni al límite de la amistad.) 

*-^*-^*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-

Ginny acariciaba el brazo del chico de pelo alborotado, mientras se acomodaba en su hombro. Le encantaba sentirlo cerca, sentir que él nunca se iría de su lado. Tal vez habían estado algo más de una hora así, semi abrazados y sentados en el sofá del salón de los Weasley. Pero a ella no le importaba. Ella solo quería sentirlo. Ella solo quería que él nunca se le fuera. 

- Qué bueno que recapacitaste, amor – le dijo de repente, como rompiendo el mágico silencio que los mantenía unidos – 

- - ¿Eh? – dijo Harry, como sacado de un ensueño (También él estaba pensando en lo mucho que había llegado a amar a la pelirroja) -

- Por Hermione, amor, por Hermione – le dijo ella con ternura – 

El chico suspiro, medio sonriendo. 

- Debo admitir que ésta vez tu hermano se comportó mucho más maduro que yo. - Sí – dijo sonriendo, como orgullosa, Ginny –. Cosa que me sorprendió mucho. Ron ha cambiado bastante desde que salió de Hogwarts, ¿no crees? - Sí, mucho. Y ha madurado de una manera que, admito, jamás creí que maduraría. - ¿Te refieres, por ejemplo, al incidente último con Hermione? - Sí – asintió Harry –. Sé lo mucho que a Ron le afecta esto, y sé también lo muy maduro que se ha comportado, acatando las órdenes de Dumbledore, Mcgonnagall y ese otro grasiento… - sonrió, como acordándose de su propia pataleta días atrás – - No como tú, dirás – dijo burlonamente la chica – 

Harry simplemente hizo un "Ja, ja" sarcástico. 

- El asunto es, Harry, que te quería preguntar algo. Algo que debes saber, y algo que yo no sé. – le dijo ella – 

El chico la miró intrigado. 

- ¿Algo que tú sabes y yo no sé? – le preguntó – - Sí – le dijo ella, con esa mirada embobada que tienen los enamorados –. Algo que quiero que tú me digas. - Está bien. Pero, ¿qué recibiré a cambio? - Vaya. ¿Quieres recibir algo? – sonrió Ginny – - Sí, Virginia – dijo él, seriamente –. Los tratos tienen condiciones. - ¿Y qué condiciones tiene tu trato? – le preguntó ella. De repente, se iluminó ante una idea – ¿No querrás acaso que me quede ésta noche en tu departamento, no? – bromeó, mirándolo insinuante – 

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja. 

- Vaya – se hizo el sorprendido –, era justo lo que quería – le guiñó –. ¿Entonces, hay o no hay trato? 

Ginny (que moría por quedarse una noche con él) se hizo la que lo pensaba. 

- Está bien – dijo después de unos segundos –. - Entonces, ¿cuál es tu pregunta? – dijo Harry, aparentemente ansioso ahora de que el sol se ocultara – - Pues…¿Ron aún siente algo por Hermione? – preguntó la chica, intentando ocultar su tristeza al preguntarlo [No es que a la chica le guste su hermano, jaja, pervertidos, es solo que la chica se preocupaba por el estado mental de su hermano, como es obvio]– 

Harry parpadeó unos segundos, como intentando asimilar lo que había oído. Por fin, prorrumpió en carcajadas. 

- ¡Ginny! – le dijo, casi reprochándola – - ¿Eh? ¿Cuál es el problema con mi pregunta? - No pretendes que a los 25 tu hermano tenga los mismos gustos que a los 15. ¡En diez años uno cambia! – y siguió riéndose a carcajadas – 

"Ja, ja" pensó Ginny. Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba era una pregunta estúpida. Aunque, pensándolo mejor…¡a ella siempre le gustó Harry! (Si es que tuvo otras aventuritas es otra cosa, por supuesto)

Cuando Harry terminó por fin de reírse (Ginny estuvo exasperada mirando como el chico se reía), Ginny comentó: 

- Supongo que mi pregunta no es válida. Entonces, tampoco lo es el trato ni sus condiciones – sonrió ella, disfrutando al ver la cara de decepción que Harry ponía – Eso te pasa por reírte de mi, Potter – le dijo, haciéndose la enojada y cruzándose de brazos – 

Harry puso entonces una carita de tristeza (Sí, la típica carita que colocan los enamorados), cosa a la que Ginny no se resistió. 

- OK, OK, es broma – le sonrió –. Me iré contigo ésta noche. 

Harry sonrió. Ginny también lo hizo, pícaramente, y tomó a Harry en sus brazos para comenzar a besarlo. 

*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*

Hojeaba Ron por ese momento su álbum de fotos. Y tantos recuerdos que le traía abrir ese polvoriento álbum, lleno de fotos de pequeños niños, todos sonriendo, todos contentos, todos con túnicas que claramente decían "Hogwarts". 

Le hizo pensar en su primer día de clases. Sí, el primero de septiembre. Su sorpresa al descubrir que sería compañero de Harry Potter, el famoso niño que vivió. ("Sí, y ahora lo tengo en mi comedor haciéndole quizá qué cosas a mi hermanita pequeña" pensó riendo para sus adentros) También cuando éste niño que vivió, paulatinamente, fue rompiendo el hielo que el tímido Weasley le imponía, ofreciéndole hasta sus golosinas. 

Y luego, más tarde ("Y debo recordar que gracias a Neville Longbottom" admitió), conoció por primera vez a Hermione. A la chica que llegaría a ser su mejor amiga, su mejor apoyo, una más en la profunda amistad que Harry y él sostenían. 

Es cierto que en cuarto, y hasta en quinto, había sentido por ella cosas que nunca antes había sentido por Hermione Granger, su amiga, la chica sabelotodo y la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts. Pero…(como lo decía Harry), las cosas cambian. La vida y los sentimientos también. 

Se había dado perfecta cuenta ahora de que no sentía por la chica más que amistad, pero una amistad que nunca había creído tener con una chica. ("Siempre vi a las chicas como…chicas" recordó sonriendo "Pero a Hermione…a Hermione siempre la he visto desde un punto diferente")

Y así era como había quedado la cosa. Nada más de actos celosos, no más escándalos por los múltiples pretendientes que Hermione, obviamente, poseía ("Bueno, bueno, admito que Herm es hermosa, pero nunca podré quererla así como Harry quiere a Ginny"). 

Y era así que Hermione había quedado como la mejor amiga de Ron, la consejera, la apoyadora, y hasta su biblioteca personal. 

Era por eso que sentía un enorme vacío ahora que la chica no estaba a su lado, ahora que no podía aparecerse en su departamento así como así (la encontrara como la encontrara), para pedirle un consejo, una opinión, un comentario, un consuelo o hasta simplemente un abrazo. 

- "Te pondrás demasiado nostálgico si sigues hojeando esto", es lo que Hermione hubiese dicho – murmuró en voz alta Ron, levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado – 

"Mejor dejo el álbum donde estaba y bajo a ver qué es lo que hacen esos dos" pensó Ron, refiriéndose a su hermana y a Harry. 

*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*^-*-^-*

- Ha sido una larga jornada – suspiró Draco, cerrando el último libro que estudiaría con Hermione por ese día –. 

La chica asintió, suspirando también. 

- Y cansadora, también. – agregó ella – Me alegro de que haya terminado y pueda descansar un poco de tanta magia – bromeó la chica – 

Draco sonrió. 

- Ya verás que cada día te irá gustando más, y cada día descubrirás lo útil que es. Por el momento, creo que lo mejor es ir a comer. No hemos comido nada desde el almuerzo – le recordó – - Tienes razón – sonrió la chica, llevándose una mano al estómago –. ¿Qué vamos a comer? 

Draco pensó un momento. 

- ¿Te gustaría hacer pizza? 

La chica emitió un leve "¿Ah?", cosa que hizo reírse a Draco. 

- No. Mucho lío – sonrió Draco – Estoy bastante cansado. ¿Qué tal si simplemente vamos a dar una vuelta a Londres y comemos algo allí? 

A Hermione pareció gustarle la idea. 

- Creo que me encantará conocer la ciudad. 

Y así, la primera noche fue una bonita velada (Donde Hermione probó más de un exquisito bocado muggle), que, hay que admitirlo, dejó exhaustos a los dos. Al llegar al departamento, luego de haber recorrido toda la ciudad (la cual se veía especialmente hermosa, llena de luces, en la noche), apenas se dirigieron unas cuantas palabras y se despidieron. 

Había sido un largo día, y mañana sería uno aún más largo. 

*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-

Hola!!!!

Lamento muxisimo la tardanza pa este capi… ¬¬ pero el colegio y las pruebas se me vinieron con todo encima, y estuve ocupadisima con kosas como esa, ademas de k la inspiracion se me habia perdido U_U!! Y no sabia como encontrarla… O_O

Jeje… ^^ pero despues de muxo buskar al fin la volvi a enkontrar en esta calmada tarde de viernes, cuando me puedo sentar [por fin TRANKILA] en el PC, relajarme y simplemente escribir… =P

Asi k aki tienen esta capi, un pokito mas largo [regalo por su hermosa paciencia =D], y no me digan k es corto! … pk me tomó muxo tiempo hacerlo, cada día escribia de a pokito, pero por fin hoy pude terminarla… *-*, ademas… ¡son aproximadamente 18 paginas de oficio en el Word! Cosa k espero k sea suficiente pa ustedes y su insaciable ansia de fics XDD!! jeje

[Nada digo yo, pk soi igual de adicta a ff.net k ustedes!!]

Bien, basta de chácharas…

Respondo ReViEwS:

****

Luna Wood: pues muxas grax por tu RR! (es una pena k, a pesar de k me hayas dicho "ojala k te sigan dando poka tarea", ¡¡he tenido demasiadas ¬¬!!) y pos si, harry esta bien cieguito, bien inmaduro, pero k le vamos a hacer.. parece k ser el amante de Ginny le hace mal!! XDD muajaja…, ahora, Ron…si si, esta bastante maduro, se k eso no es precisamente lo k plantea Rowling, pero komo dice alejandrito Sanz [al k amo] ¡Que va! Jaja ^^ es mi historia… tengo k darle un tokecito a la onda Xeidiz, no? besitos XD

****

Ross Malfoy: muxa muxa grax!! ^^ espero k este capi te guste tb, se k tal vez inclui muxo a Harry y a Ginny [personajes k no son del todo mis favoritos]… pero era necesario pa la historia… y espero tb k no hayas tenido k esperar muxo, se k me demore ¬¬!

****

Andrea Malfoy2: jeje lo sé… k suerte tiene esa chika! K me encantaria compartir departamento con drakits… jiji ^^ [sonrisa pikara en Xeidiz], pero bueno… yo soi la autora y por eso podria poner a Draco a mis pies… ^^U jeje pero se k esa no es la idea.. ¬¬ asi k mejor me abstengo juju [PD: tienes razon, es bueno ser amnesika si el tutor es drako! Juju XD]

****

Maria Chan: grax por leerme y responderme! ^^ mil besos

****

Melianay: ¿Chilena dijistes? ¿Chilena oí? ¡¡¡Bien chilenita k soi yo pos kaura, jajajajaaj XD!!! K bueno enkontrar kompatriotas mias leyendo mis historias…. ^^ teni toa la razon, harry esta bien weon pero de repente tiene k ser asi , no? no hay k pretender k siempre sea el chiko maduro … muajaja XDD besazos y espero seguir leyendote =P [PD: ¿de k ciudad eres? Yo soy temukense de corazon y alma!!]

****

Calixto: grax grax grax =D… no cierto k drakito es totalmente adorable? [Si, si, si, si responden un corito de vocecillas…], en fin, grax por leerme…¡¡espero k este capi te guste!!

****

Cristalgirl: Draco aprovechandose?? O_O por Dios niña, k mentalidad es esa? Muajaja XD [una parecida a la k yo tengo parece… ^^], en fin.. k drako no se aprovechará!! [por lo menos por ahorilla… =P]

J@ina:¡¡gracias!! Jiji, mejor tu no dices nada… pk tus fics SI k son geniales!! (por lo menos DRACONIS)… que bueno k te haya encantao todo, ya sabes, pa los lectores trabajo! [a tu orden..^^] besitos y nos leemos!

****

Jenny/Jade: grax =D… ojala este capi t haya gustao, y no hayas tenido k esperar demasido …. ¬¬

****

BB: jejeje… espero k te haya parecido divertido entonces.. ^^U

****

Jenny Anderson: ¬¬… lamentablemente tu deseo no se cumplio, ya ves k me demore caleta [mucho] en actualizar…pero todos echenle la culpa al colegio!! (y de paso a la rata jajaja)… espero no tener ya más tanta tarea …^^

****

Anna 15: jiji mil grax y besitos! Espero k la continuacion tb te parezca dinda… ^^ [crucemos los deditos]

****

Drake Bad Girl: jiji…. star ariala (creo k perdurarás en mi memoria con ese nick ^^), k bueno k te haya gustado este capi… lamento no haber podido actualizar tan pronto como habria kerido… ¬¬ espero k aun sigas keriendo leer este fic …. Y deseame muxo animo pa poder seguir con la historia jeje!! Mil besitos, como siempre me siguen enkantando tus reviews… no sabes lo k te agradezko lokita =D

****

Sayuki Chan: Toda la razon…. =D (espero k la musa me llegue algun dia, pa terminar No creo … ¬¬)

Y san se acabó!!!

(suspiro por parte de Xeidiz, ha sido una larga jornada pa poder terminar el dichoso fic Takin care of U…. Pero supongo k valdrá la pena al leer sus RR)

besitos al por mayor

Xeidiz


	6. Entremés

****

Disclaimer: OK, OK… ¬_¬ los personajes son de la Rowling, aunke ya kisiera yo k fueran mios, pk si fueran mios creanme k no los mataria asi como asi [sep Rowling esto es una indirecta que va dirigida directamente a ti: como se te pudo simplemente ocurrir la espeluznante idea de dejarme sin Sirito!!!]

__

~~Taking Care Of You~~

Capítulo 4: Entremés

Harry se encontraba recostado en su cama (que, mágicamente, había convertido en una de dos plazas), observando la enorme ventana que había enfrente de él. 

Era un espléndido día. Mucho sol y ni una nube oscureciendo el horizonte. Sonrió. "Creo que es un bonito día para sacar a Ginny a pasear un poco. Tal vez a comer un helado…quién sabe" se dijo a sí. E instintivamente miró a la pelirroja que se hallaba recostada a su lado, durmiendo inocentemente. Estaba desnuda, pero las sábanas le cubrían todo el cuerpo, dejando a la vista del chico de pelo alborotado simplemente una parte del cuello y los brazos de la chica. El chico volvió a sonreír (como estúpido enamorado) y decidió ir a ducharse. No había hecho más que incorporarse (él seguía aún desnudo también), cuando sintió algo así como un zapateo impaciente en el comedor, justo donde se encontraba la chimenea. 

- ¿Quién podrá ser? – se dijo a sí mismo, consultando su reloj – Son solo las diez de la mañana – refunfuñó, poniéndose la bata de manera apresurada – Y es domingo – agregó, luego de colocarse sus pantuflas y salir rápidamente del dormitorio (cuidando de cerrar la puerta, no quisiera que quienquiera que fuese lo encontrase con Ginny durmiendo desnuda en su habitación) – 

No tardó en llegar al comedor, donde, para su inmensa y no grata sorpresa, estaba el mismísimo Severus Snape en la chimenea, zapateando aún impacientemente, en espera de que alguien se apareciera por allí. 

- Así que saliste bueno para la pestaña, Potter – comentó burlonamente Snape –. He estado algo así como quince minutos esperando a que aparecieses por aquí. Vine a visitarte. - Veo – murmuró Harry secamente. Y luego, para no ser descortés – ¿Quiere tomar asiento? 

Snape se sentó cómodamente en uno de los sillones color marrón, sin siquiera inmutarse ante el tono desagradable de Harry. 

- Y… - comenzó Harry, como pidiendo una explicación de la presencia de Snape – - Pues, verás, Potter… he venido a pedirte un favor. 

El chico se acomodó un poco el alborotado pelo antes de contestar algo.

- ¿Y qué clase de favor sería? – preguntó quedamente – - Pues – carraspeó Snape –, tal vez sea algo duro de comprender para ti, y para tus amigos – pronunció con desagrado la última palabra –. - Así que duro… Y bien, ¿dé qué se trata? - De Granger – continuó Snape –. Necesito que no interfieran en su aprendizaje. Fuiste compañero de la señorita Granger en la Academia de Aurores, como también lo fue la señorita Weasley, y creo que te diste cuenta del innato don que tiene Granger para ser auror. - Ella quedó con todos los honores en la Academia – sonrió Harry, como recordando buenos tiempos. Unos instantes después su rostro se oscureció un tanto. – ¿No interferir, dice usted? ¿Qué tipo de interferencia podríamos hacer nosotros? – preguntó Harry, un poco molesto – - Tal vez si ocuparas más tu mente en otra cosa que no fuera aquella molestosa pelirroja, entonces entenderías de qué tipo de interferencia hablo – comentó calmadamente Snape, sin signos de impaciencia siquiera –. 

Harry, en cambio, entornó los ojos de manera amenazadora mirando a Snape. Pero recordó, al fin y al cabo, que la conversación era por el bien de Hermione, y eso fue lo que lo calmó. 

- Lamento no tener materia gris suficiente para comprender aquello de la interferencia – contestó Harry, con irritación en cada palabra –. Va a tener que explicármelo usted, Snape. 

Snape sonrió burlonamente. 

- Así que por fin lo has admitido – murmuró –. Pero, dejemos eso para otra ocasión. El asunto es la señorita Granger. Necesitamos, y con esto me refiero a cualquier sentido que pudiera tener la palabra, a Hermione como aurora y en el Ministerio. Y la necesitamos pronto. La verdad es que Lord Voldemort puede dar el próximo paso en cualquier momento, y sus secuaces pueden hacerlo también. Necesitamos gente capacitada para combatirlos… - Y Hermione es la más capacitada para ello – interrumpió impaciente Harry – Pero…¿qué tiene esto que ver conmigo? - No es la más capacitada. Pero sí una de las que está mejor entrenada. – interrumpió Snape con arrogancia – - Ya, ¿y eso conmigo qué? – Harry comenzaba a perder la paciencia – - El asunto es que tú y tus amigos podrían, de una manera u otra, interferir en el aprendizaje de la señorita Granger – contestó con calma el hombre –. Y eso porque podrían hacerle recordar a la chica lo que Draco Malfoy fue para ella en el pasado, y eso podría interferir en la relación tutor-alumna de ellos, y es eso, básicamente, lo que más tememos. Creo que ustedes ya asumieron el hecho de que él, y no otro, sería el tutor de la señorita, y por eso es que necesitamos su cooperación. - Bien – contestó Harry, con algo de rabia en sus venas –. Hago esto solo por el bien de Hermione, y no por el suyo o el de Malfoy, que conste – comentó –. - Todos lo hacen por el bien de la señorita Granger. Y de paso por el de todo el mundo mágico. Recuerda la importancia que tiene Hermione Granger en el ministerio – le contestó fríamente Snape –. Si vas a cerrar tus ojos al bien de todos, allá tú. - No cerraré los ojos a nada. ¿Qué es, concretamente, lo que debo o no debo hacer con relación a Hermione? – murmuró Harry – - No interferir. No debe haber visitas constantes, solo ocasionales y aisladas. Tampoco debe haber intentos de hacerla recordar cosas de su pasado. - Pero…pero… - comenzó a protestar Harry – ¡Eso es negarle a ella lo que por derecho propio le pertenece! ¡No podemos ocultarle la verdad! ¿Quién se cree usted que es? - Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts – contestó él, muy seriamente –. Entiende que no le estaremos ocultando nada, ella terminará por recordarlo por su cuenta. Solo pedimos que no haya ninguna interferencia. Ella lo recordará todo en su momento, cuando ya pueda ASIMILAR – Snape elevó la voz para decir aquello – su pasado. ¿Quieres o no quieres entenderlo? 

Harry permaneció callado. "Mierda, ahora esto. ¿Por qué Voldemort no puede venir y lanzarle algún hechizo prohibido a Snape algún día de éstos?" gruñó para sí mismo. 

- Perfecto – masculló fríamente unos instantes después –. ¿Qué más se puede pedir de la vida? Hermione con amnesia…, ese bruto de Malfoy cuidándola, y ahora, para colmo, no podemos ir a verla cuando queramos, tendremos que dejarla todo el tiempo con ese bastardo hurón… En fin, qué bonita es la vida. ¿No le parece, Snape? – comentó sarcásticamente – - Bonita será la vida el día en que Lord Voldemort reine el mundo mágico por tu testarudez – contestó Snape, riendo irónicamente –. Igual que tu padre: solo tienes ojos para ti. Y, sí…, de vez en cuando también para esa pelirroja. Yo solo vine a advertirte que no queremos, ni Dumbledore, ni McGonnagall ni yo, nada de interferencias con Granger. Es una orden, y espero tendrás por lo menos la decencia de acatarla. 

Se levantó del sofá, echó polvos Flu a la chimenea y murmuró un 'Buenos días' antes de desaparecerse. 

- ¿Quién era, amor? – preguntó Ginny, que aparecía por la puerta del dormitorio de Harry vestida con una bata rosa – - Otra mierda de esas que abundan – comentó Harry, pensando tal vez en Draco Malfoy – 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Buenos días – dijo Draco, entrando a la habitación de Hermione y abriendo las cortinas, para que la luz entrara – - ¡Hey! ¡Estoy durmiendo! – le reprochó Hermione, levantando la cabeza en gesto somnoliento – - No por mucho tiempo – dijo Draco, riendo divertido –. Hoy es un largo día, y debes acostumbrarte a los horarios. La gente no vive por la vida despertándose al mediodía. 

Hermione simplemente gruñó, pero admitió que no le quedaba otra que despertar, así que se sentó en la cama desperezándose y dio un largo bostezo. 

- Está bien – dijo, aún bostezando y con los brazos en alto –, pero solo porque quiero irme ya a tomar desayuno – sonrió – 

Draco sonrió. 

- Qué bueno. Porque necesito que alguien me lo haga – guiñó un ojo –. Hoy no pienso cocinar yo. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eeee…. Bueno, se preguntarán q pasa con el resto d la historia, ¿no es asi? (Nunca en mi vida habia escrito un capi tan corto ~_~) Pues bien… es una historia larga U_U. Vamos por parte.

1º: la musa hace casi meses q no kere visitarme O_O, no se pasea x mi mente ni x mis trabajos ¬_¬ , entonces me ha costado un esfuerzo *sobrehumano* poder terminar este capitulo (aunq yo no considere q sea decente llamarlo capitulo _). 

2º: esto es lo maximo q he podido completar (nunca crei caer tan bajo….¬_¬), ya sea por falta de musa como mecione arriba O_O, o por falta de tiempo U_U, comprenderán q acabo de salir de clase ^_^, me licencie (es decir pasé a I ½, en lo q respecta a la educacion chilena pq no se como es la educacion en otras partes), entonces entre el estrés q demanda hacer las pruebas pa pasar a la enseñanza media ¬_¬, entre el estrés d sacar buenas notas _, entre el estrés de los ensayos de licenciatura, etc, etc, pues no he tenido nadita d tiempo pa continuar con mi historia… =[

3º: ahora ya he salido d vacaciones =^_^=, entonces diran q ahora ya no tengo la excusa del colegio (lo se lo se ¬_¬), y q lo d la musa es problema mio, pq ustedes keren leer la continuacion… (esto tb lo se lo se ¬_¬), pero ahora me ha surgido (asi como es la vida…) otro "problema", q en realidad no es problema si lo miras desde otros puntos d vista…. 

4º resulta q los ultimos dias de diciembre, voi a viajar con toda mi familia fuera del pais ^___^, es decir, no voi a estar en chile ni en sus alrededores ^^U, de hecho voy a irme del continente a visitar a mis familiares en un lejano lugar por alla por asia… xDD, se puede tomar esto como un problema para continuar mi historia, pq definitivamente alla no podre continuarla U_U, es decir las pocas veces q estaré en un PC serán en ciber cafés, donde entenderan mis queridas lectoras q NO puedo continuar con la historia…. ¬_¬

5º el q se desanimó ¬¬, q se vuelva a animar ^^, pq eso sera solo en las vacaciones, y en marzo, cuando el verano termine aquí en chile y yo tenga q reanudar las claes… volveré!!! ^__^ , volveré pa volver a encontrarme con ustedes =P, mis queridas amigas-lectoras-escritoras-bonitas y pa continuar con mi historia. ^_________________^

Uffff!!!! Por fin he terminado la explicacion…. =P, pues bien.. espero q entiendan q NO voy a poder bajar ningún capitulo antes de marzo ¬_¬, y ni siquiera los primeros dias de marzo pq voy a tener q integrarme al colegio y ponerme las pilas pa estudiar U_U, pero eso no quiere decir q vaya a dejar esta historia inconclusa (primero los cerdos volarán ^.^), pq ya saben q esta historia me ha atrapado y me encanta ^^U, y les prometo nuevos capitulos despues en marzo =D, y buenos capitulos ^__^, pq con el mega descanso q me daré en las vacaciones ~_~, pues tendré (espero) musa para rato… =)

Bueno, no keria simplemente escribirles esto y desanimarlas ¬_¬ (son un apoyo pa mi ^^U), asi q decidi darles un pequeño "entremés" de lo q se viene en el proximo capi en marzo =P, y es por eso q el capi q ahora les acabo d presentar es bastante cortito U_U, casi diria q no es adecuado llamarlo capi ¬_¬, pero es un pequeño "entremés" para q sepan q sigo pendiente d la historia, d sus divinos RR y todo lo q con ff.net q ver tenga…. ^_______________________________________^

Espero q el entremés haya sido d su gusto =), y comprendan mis motivos personales para dejar mi historia hasta marzo. 

Nos veremos (escribiremos) entonces.

Un besote grande. (Pa los del hemisferio sur, disfruten el verano. Pa los del hemisferio norte, disfruten el invierno ^^)

Xeidiz

__

][ No se porqué hay tanto espacio vacío ni de donde salió!!! ¬_¬ ][


End file.
